The Return of Ultimecia
by TheResidentBitch
Summary: The History you know has been nothing but lies. This is the true story of what happened after The War Against Ultimecia. The SeeD who fought in the battle have not yet defeated their enemy. Time cannot be defeated, and it will forever evolve and change. W
1. Some Things Never Change

The Return of Ultimecia

Author: SoulOfFlame

Chapter One: Some Things Never Change...

Rinoa Heartilly walked through the halls of Balamb Garden in search of a familiar face. The raven haired beauty wore her usual attire consisting mainly of baby blue, along with her dog Angelo. Pausing at the Quad to glance around, Angelo gave a joyful bark and tore after a butterfly passing through the air. Laughing to herself, she took a seat on a nearby bench and waited for her companions return.

"Rinoa!" Called a voice in greeting. The young sorceress lifted her brown-eyed gaze and saw Quistis walking towards her. She waved in greeting and rose from her seat.

"Hiya Quistis." She said flashing her pretty smile. The older blonde walked over with a smile on her normally stern features.

"How are you?" Quistis asked politely. Rinoa let out a light-hearted laugh and looked at her friend.

"You don't always have to be so formal Quistis." Sighed Rinoa. "But other than being bored I'm great how about you?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little lonely." The ex-instructor let out a sigh but inwardly laughed at the black-haired beauty's energy.

"You're not the only one! I haven't seen a single person all day; you're the first one!" Rinoa let out a disappointed sigh but immediately smiled again.

"Yes, I wonder where everyone could be." Quistis pondered aloud. Rinoa shrugged and looked around her for a moment.

"I do too, but today seems to just be a quiet day." She laughed slightly. "I had better not say anything or Seifer may pop out of nowhere like he always does."

"He does tend to do that at times, what with him being so unpredictable and all." The blonde gave a small laugh.

"I don't think unpredictable even begins to describe it Quistis." Said Rinoa as she continued to scan the area as if waiting for him to show up.

"What do you mean?" Asked Quistis. The serious blonde arched a delicate eyebrow at her friend, but her question went unanswered as Squall walked over to the two friends.

"Hi Rinoa." He said giving his girlfriend a small but earnest smile. He turned to Quistis and nodded curtly. "Quistis."

"Squall." Quistis smirked as she bowed her head in acknowledgement, mimicking his monotone greeting. Rinoa covered her mouth and let out a tiny giggle.

"Hey Squall." She says trying to stifle her laughter. She cleared her throat under Squall's gaze and looked to Quistis. "I mean Quistis, that he is more than just unpredictable, he's ..." She was interrupted as Seifer came out of his hiding place with his posse following behind him as usual.

"Who's so unpredictable?" Asked the blonde ex-knight casually. His trademark smirk was firmly placed on his face as he ran a gloved hand through his hair. Squall rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore his long time rival.

"I understand now Rinoa." Said Quistis stifling her laughter at the ironic timing.

"I'm glad because this is what I meant." Rinoa turned her gaze away from Seifer as the blonde turned to her pleadingly.

"Aw c'mon Rinoa, don't ignore me." He said grinning at her arrogantly. "Why would you want to do that?" He asked.

"Why should she pay any attention to you?" Muttered Squall more to himself than anything else. Seifer glared daggers at his foe. Fire beginning to burn in his harsh emerald gaze.

"And why wouldn't she Squall?" He asked dropping his voice menacingly as he glared at him.

"I haven't found a good enough reason to pay any attention to you yet Seifer so ... leave!" She inched closer to Squall seeing a look of plotting form in Seifer's eyes.

"That and plenty of other reasons Seifer." Challenged Squall as he returned Seifer's glare and placed an arm around Rinoa's shoulder.

"Could you please just try to be mature about this?" Quistis interjected as she placed her hands on her hips.

"And may I ask who invited you into this conversation Quistis Trepe?" Asked Seifer rudely as he glared at the slender blonde. "Why don't you go ahead and name one or two Squall?" Challenged Seifer turning back to Squall.

"Leave Quistis alone Seifer!" Said Rinoa placing a hand on the arm Squall had wrapped around her shoulder.

"I was already a part of the conversation you so rudely inserted yourself into Mr. Almasy!" Quistis retorted shifting her weight, but the taller blonde ignored her.

"Reason one is that everyone hates you now Seifer, and reason two is you don't care about anyone but yourself. You tried to kill all of us without a second thought." Said Squall coldly.

"INSUBORDINATION!" Said Fujin from behind Seifer. He silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"Whatever Squall ... so I'm self-centered, so what? There's only one other person who could change that. Anyway, I'm assuming another reason is that she's already taken?" He asked gesturing to Rinoa. Fujin and Rajin moved behind Squall and Rinoa as she moved closer to Squall.

"That would be reason number three. Number four is that you're extremely impatient." Said Squall sarcastically. Quistis looked away, hurt that she was being ignored, yet feeling the mounting tension.

"You'd better watch your mouth Squall. You can't be around to protect her all the time and you know it." he said. Fujin and Rajin took their positions behind Rinoa and Squall to attack them. 

"Squall ..." Rinoa whispered slightly afraid. Squall glared pure hatred at Seifer and let his voice drop low.

"If you _ever _try to hurt Rinoa I will only let you live long enough to regret it and then die." Threatened Squall. Seifer signaled and Fujin and Rajin moved to attack.

"Enough!" Cried Quistis jumping in between the four. Fujin and Rajin looked to Seifer for instructions, confused by the unexpected intervention.

"Hurt her? Now why on Earth would I hurt her?" He asked feigning innocence. He motioned to Fujin who elbowed Quistis sharply in the side. Quistis fell, clutching her side in pain. "Maybe the Instructor, but never Rinoa ... now Quistis go away!" He demanded.

Squall held his tongue and tightened his grip on Rinoa. He made an attempt to move to Quistis but was prevented by Rajin.

"I may not hit girls, but I'll hurt ya if Seifer says so ya know?" Said the larger man as if offering some consolation for what he may do.

"No Seifer ... I won't leave!" Said Quistis rising slowly. "Why are you trying to cause a problem? I don't want anyone getting hurt that's all!" She said.

"Since when do you care about me?" Asked Seifer not really caring about the answer. Rinoa hid her face in Squall's shoulder, silently wondering the same thing.

"It'll be okay." Murmured Squall as he held Rinoa, never taking his eyes off Seifer.

"I always have you idiot!" Quistis was growing impatient. She placed a hand over her whip out of habit and glared at Seifer.

"I hope so." Rinoa said looking up at Squall. Seifer smirked at Quistis and took a step towards her.

"I would love to see you prove it." He shoved the smaller woman slightly, causing her to stumble. Beginning to move towards Quistis, Squall hesitates fearful of leaving Rinoa's side.

"I have no idea ... that's your problem not mine. All I did was ask you to prove it." He said arrogantly. He motioned to Rinoa. "What's wrong Puberty-Boy? Are you afraid to leave her side?" He mocked.

"Oh knock it off Seifer." Muttered Squall as he rolled his eyes. Quistis nearly yelled at Seifer.

"I would love to Seifer but I don't know how to make you believe me. You're just too stubborn." She said angrily.

"That's not my problem." Repeated Seifer. 

"What do you want exactly Seifer?" Questioned Squall growing tired of this stupid game of back and forth.

"You're so rude Seifer! Why are you like this?!" Asked Quistis dropping her hands dejectedly.

"Oh boo hoo." Said Seifer mockingly as he rolled his eyes at Quistis. "And you know what I want Leonhart so don't play stupid with me." He said rudely.

"Me?" Whispered Rinoa fearfully. Squall heard this suggestion and held her closer. 

"Seifer, maybe you should get a life?" Suggested Squall seriously. Seifer chuckled to himself.

"Aww, that really hurts ... except, I do have one Squall! Bugging the hell outta you! You're boring me, I'll bug ya later." He motioned to his posse and they three left.

"Seifer ... If that guy was any more of an annoying jerk the world would be doomed." Muttered Squall.

"Oh Seifer you are so aggravating!" Said Quistis mostly to herself.

"I think we can all agree with you there Squall." Sighed Rinoa exasperatedly. "Hey Quistis are you okay?" She asked.

"Don't worry Rinoa, I'll protect you from him." Joked Squall.

"I'm fine." The petite blonde lied as she walked away looking at the ground. She crossed her arms in thought and headed slowly in the direction of her dorm.

"I don't believe her ... but thank you Squall." She kissed him lightly on his cheek and slid out of his arms. "I need to talk to Quistis. Something other than Seifer is bothering her and I want to know what it is." She said taking off after her friend.


	2. Confrontations Can Go Different Ways

  
The Return of Ultimecia

Author: SoulOfFlame

Chapter Two: Confrontations can go different ways...

A/N: Okay well here is the second chapter I apologize for the confusing sentence at the beginning of Chapter One with Rinoa "Wearing" Angelo. It was unintentional and I am new at this. Anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it. Please R&R so I can get better at this.

Disclaimer: (Was also missing from Chapter One) I do not own Squaresoft, Final Fantasy VIII or any related characters or ideas. I am merely a poor 16-year-old girl trying to write because she likes to even though she isn't very good. So please don't sue me for using this or for sucking at writing. Au Revoir! :) Oh and this applies to all chapters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rinoa slid out of her Knight's protective embrace and quickly followed after her friend. She was concerned over Quistis' sudden display of emotion since the young woman was normally a stoic in her behavior. Catching up she caught Quistis by the arm and turned her friend, forcing her to face her. The blonde looked sadly into her friend's caring chocolate colored eyes with tears brimming in her own.

"Quistis? What's the matter? Please tell me you never act this way!" Rinoa looked at Quistis slightly alarmed by her tears. 

"Rinoa, I'm fine. Please just don't worry about it okay? Go ahead and go with Squall." Inwardly Quistis cringed at her unfortunate choice of words and the memories that were aroused by them. Memories of pain, and hurt, and nearly giving up on everything she cared for.

"Quistis Trepe you're lying to me! You never give a creep like Seifer the pleasure of hurting you! You're always firm with him and you're crying now!" The younger woman looked at Quistis respect and love shining in her eyes. She may not want to pressure Quistis given her current situation, but she wasn't giving up that easily either.

"It's time I had a talk with Seifer." Grumbled Squall to himself as he drew his gunblade and stalked after Seifer. He had been steeping in anger since Seifer had arrived and now that Rinoa was preoccupied; he could confront Seifer as he wished without interference. He walked out to go find Seifer, carefully selecting the words Seifer would be hearing from him shortly.

"Rinoa look, I'm just tired and lost it back there. I'm sorry but it's really not a big deal." Quistis sighed. "I just haven't been myself lately." 

"Quisty," The gang had all started calling her Quisty since they had defeated Ultimecia, (A/N: *evil laugh* So they THINK!) even Rinoa. "If you tell me what's wrong I won't tell anyone, I promise." Rinoa smiled and crossed her heart with her finger. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Better not let Squall hear you say that." Joked Quistis. The two girls shared a laugh and Rinoa looked at Quistis.

"Yeah, but I'm asking as a friend who's worried about you Quistis, so please tell me." She pleaded with a cheesy smile.

"All right," Quistis laughed a little. "I guess it's just that ... it seems like no one cares about me. No one thinks I care or that I get hurt when people are rude to me ... they assume it doesn't affect me." Quistis said with a sigh.

"That's because you act so much older than we do Quistis! You're already the oldest of our group! You had to and so it became instinct for you. If you told them how much it bothered you I'm sure they would stop." Said Rinoa earnestly.

"I know I just hold it all inside so much that once in a while it slips and I do this." She shook her head. "And I was thinking lately about how, ever since Seifer and I were kids I've tried to get Seifer to trust me and think of me as his friend as opposed to his enemy. When he treats me that way it hurts." The slender blonde sighed quietly and wiped her eyes.

"You've known him that long? I had no idea you and Seifer knew each other as kids! Why didn't you ever tell us?" Asked Rinoa.

"Rinoa, you know that the rest of us all grew up together in Matron's Orphanage. He and I were just two of the first children there." Quistis explained. "We used to be friends but after I left I don't know what happened to him. We lost contact and once he arrived at Garden I had no memory of him because of the GF's. Now he always acts lie he's going to hurt me." She shrugged.

"Do I sense ... feelings for him maybe?" Rinoa asked raising her eyebrows suggestively as a mischievous grin spread across her features.

Squall stalked outside in search of Seifer. It wasn't until some time later that he found Seifer leaning against a wall near the Front Gate watching Rajin and Fujin chase butterflies in the field just outside. Seifer laughed at his companions as they chased the tiny insects and especially when they did something he thought was stupid. Squall's eyes narrowed as he watched his rival and he took a deep breath to clam himself, somewhat, before he walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. The older boy turned and crossed his arms in front of him.

"And what do you want?" He asked obviously not caring about the answer. The younger boy spoke in a dangerously low tone.

"We need to talk ... alone." He said looking at Rajin and Fujin in the field. As they noticed their friend was confronting Squall, they stopped what they were doing and walked over behind Seifer.

"Well then start talking Puberty Boy because we're as alone as we're going to get." Seifer said mocking his rival's tone.

"No, alone." Squall repeated. He wasn't in the mood for Seifer's games. Seifer glared at Squall and then rolled his eyes.

"If YOU insist." He said sarcastically. He motioned to his 'posse' as Rajin and Fujin begrudgingly took their leave.

"CAREFUL." Said Fujin as she turned and knocked into Rajin who was moving slowly.

"Sorry Fujin, just tryin' to walk ya know?" Rajin apologized clumsily. Fujin kicked her brother (A/N: Heard they were, if they aren't let me know) in the shin roughly. Rajin let out a wail of pain and hobbled off after the silver haired woman who had stormed off in anger.

"What the hell is your problem?" Squall asked once Rajin and Fujin were out of earshot. Seifer smirked at him.

"You are asshole. Torturing you is fun because it's easy to annoy the hell out of you." Seifer replied coolly as he stuck his hands into his pockets. Squall glared at him.

"Then why do you have to drag Rinoa into it?" Squall questioned, knowing he wouldn't have much time for questions before Seifer stalked off.

"Because she's part of the reason I annoy you. You should see the way she acts around me when you aren't there." Said Seifer smirking and dropping his voice low. He brandished Lionhart and pointed it at Seifer's throat in his anger.

"Why should I believe you, you lying son of a-" Seifer cut him off with a glare. He slowly pushed the tip of the gunblade away.

"I may be a jerk Squall but it has been a long time since I lied." He said in a menacing voice. "If you'll excuse me, I have better things to waste my time on." The tall blonde turned on his heel and walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well another chapter done! I hope you guys don't mind but this seems to be moving a little slowly. All will be explained once I can get the other chapters posted. I have also mentioned I am new at this but I am trying so please leave a review if you can find the time so I can improve. Thanks to everyone who does review in advance and to anyone who reviewed the first chapter. Au Revoir pour le moment!


	3. Lies and Deceit

The Return Of Ultimecia

Author: SoulOfFlame

Chapter Three: Lies and Deceit 

A/N: Back again! This Chapter will hopefully move the plot along just a little bit more than the previous two chapters. I would appreciate any reviews left behind for me, if you can find the time to leave one, and thank to you all of my reviewers. Maybe I'll try to do something nice for all of my reviewers since you guys are nice enough to help me make this story better. Well, enough incessant ranting, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I figured it should go in all the chapters so here it is: I don't own anything except the idea. Everything else belongs to Squaresoft and its related people. I am merely a fan who kidnapped Seifer and shoved him under my bed. :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quistis gaped at Rinoa, her cerulean eyes wide open in shock. She fumbled for her words but her mouth didn't seem to want to obey. Her friend smirked at her in a knowing way which bothered Quistis somehow. Did people find joy in making her uncomfortable with stupid accusations? Was this fun for them somehow?

"Rinoa ... I don't think ... You see you're just ..." Quistis let her voice trail off and tried in vain to explain just how wrong her friend was.

"You do don't you? You have feelings for Seifer Almasy!" Rinoa squealed excitedly at having uncovered this news. Quistis cringed, finding Rinoa's statement to be much louder than it actually was. She nervously looked around her, expecting everyone to be staring at her. Fortunately, they weren't.

"I really don't know Rinoa. I mean, I don't believe I do and I would know wouldn't I?" The blonde reminded her friend.

"You're lying again, I can tell. You know the answer you're just afraid I'll tell. I would like to remind you, Quistis, that I am NOT Selphie. You CAN trust me." Rinoa folded her slender arms in front of her chest and smiled at her friend.

"Rinoa please just drop it." Pleaded Quistis.

"Not a chance! Figure it out already Quistis! It may relieve some stress." She replied smiling.

"I guess ... I do. But you can't let anyone know that Rinoa!" Quistis gave in to her friend's wishes and admitted it, praying to Hyne she would leave well enough alone now that she knew.

"This is funny ... and he barely knows you even exist!" Rinoa said laughing slightly. Quistis looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"What else is knew?" Asked Quistis rhetorically. She had already figured that much out and Rinoa's humorous attitude towards her problems wasn't exactly helping. 

"Hmmm.... where'd Squall go? I need to go find him." Said Rinoa noticing for the first time that Squall had left. Quistis began to open her mouth to protest but Rinoa silenced her with a wave of her hand. "Oh don't worry Quisty, you're secret's safe with me. I just need to talk to him." She reassured her friend. She turned to go but was refrained as she felt Quistis gently place her hand on her arm.

"Thank you for making sure I was okay Rinoa. I think because you asked, I was. You really did help me too so thank you." She said earnestly.

Squall stalked back inside Garden where he had left Rinoa and Quistis. He had followed Seifer in an attempt to get him to talk to him but it was to no avail. The stubborn blonde had stalked off and refused to speak to him. He had pressed to get him to talk and nearly been attacked by Seifer before he backed off.

"What if he was telling the truth? What am I saying, I can't trust Seifer! And besides, she would never do that to me." He said walking onward lost in his thoughts.

"Anything for a friend!" Rinoa called to Quistis as she ran over and hugged Squall. She looked up at him having heard the last part of his comments. "Who would never do what to you?" She asked smiling mischievously.

Squall's head shot up as Rinoa took him into her embrace. "What? Oh nothing Rinoa." He smiled and attempted to change the subject. "Is Quistis all right?" He asked.

Quistis stood where Rinoa had left her and watched the happy couple with a smile on her face. She was no longer bitter that Squall had chosen Rinoa over her. In fact, she was happy for them. "Maybe someday I'll be lucky enough to have something like that." She said softly to herself. She quietly turned and walked to her dorm.

"Oh she's fine! But really, tell me who you were talking about. Please tell me?" She clasped her hands together hopefully and looked at Squall with her puppy dog eyes. Squall panicked.

"I was talking about ... Quistis!" He said using the first name that came to mind. He knew very well Rinoa would not have cared if he had told her the truth, and he didn't know why he was lying. He felt strange, an odd feeling he didn't like.

"I still don't believe you." The smiled on her face faded. "You were talking about me weren't you? What wouldn't I do to you?" She was being unusually rude to him and didn't know why. A strange feeling was coming over her and she was slightly confused. She felt angry, for no apparent reason.

"No, I meant Quistis! I meant that she would never take Seifer's side if she had to choose which one of us to help." Squall lied. He didn't know why he said this because he knew Rinoa wouldn't buy into it. He felt like his words were being chosen for him.

"If you don't trust me then say so but don't you dare lie to my face Squall Leonhart!" Rinoa had started tapping her foot impatiently and now she stomped on it and turned on her hell, taking off towards the dorms.

"Rinoa wait!" he caught her by the arm and turned her to face him. "I'm telling you the truth!" He said. His mind whirled with questions and a voice inside of him reprimanded him for this behavior.

"I want to believe you Squall, honestly I do! Something is just stopping me from doing so." She said looking at him sadly. She suddenly found herself back in control of her emotions after her brief and unexplainable anger.

"Rinoa I ..." He sighed and suddenly the awkward feeling lessen. "Seifer just said that... I didn't want to hurt you." He said struggling to fight this strange slavery.

"What did he say Squall? You know I won't care!" Rinoa said.

"He said that ... well he alluded to the fact that you acted differently when I wasn't around. I was angry and trying to calm down so I was reminding myself of all of the reasons why I knew it wasn't true." Said Squall finally shaking off the terrible feeling. 

"The good thing is that you didn't believe him. If you had ... I wouldn't be standing here right now. But know this Squall Leonhart! I love you, not Seifer Almasy, and I always will." She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "And that is one thing you can be sure of." 

"I'm sorry I lied to you Rinoa, I don't know what came over me." Said Squall more honestly than Rinoa could appreciate.

Quistis walked towards the dorms and stopped, deciding to go outside and think. She felt distracted since her little conversation with Rinoa. Her mind was swimming with thoughts and silent confessions. Why had she confided in Rinoa? She never would have done anything like that normally. She headed to the bridge on the second floor of Garden and leaned against the balcony. She gazed out at the horizon, wrapped in her own thoughts.

"I have a lot of thinking to do." She said quietly, sighing softly to herself. She took a deep breath of the cool early evening air and let herself relax. "At least no one here will bother me." She thought aloud. 

In the shadows behind her, someone was watching her. Two deep and menacing eyes watched the slender blonde, plotting their next move. The wind rustled faintly as the figure loomed there, with Quistis unaware of the danger this figure was preparing to give her. The figure let out a chuckle as it watched Quistis and heard her last comment. The poor naive fool was completely unaware of what was about to happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Okay well there it is! Chapter three is done! So? What do you think? I tried to make it interesting and somewhat of a cliffhanger. Hopefully that was somewhat achieved. I am so happy with this chapter! But be forewarned that this story will probably get very long because I am like, totally psyched to have this thing going now! Please don't forget to R&R if you can find the time, it's just that little button that reads: Go. I know you can do it. No, no, the other button. On your left..... Your OTHER left! (*cheesy grin*)

~~SoulOfFlame~~


	4. Payback

The Return Of Ultimecia

Author: SoulOfFlame

Chapter Four:

A/N: I am half asleep as I type this but I cannot actually fall asleep. So due to what could be a weird version of insomnia, there may be errors in this chapter. I apologize ahead of time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing ... yet. If anyone would like to help me take over Squaresoft and keep the characters as their own (Other than Seifer, he's mine) you can email me! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Life can be so complicated ... I mean, I have so many things running through my head it's a wonder I haven't crashed yet!" Quistis thought to herself. The shadow behind her shifted its position and made a soft rustling sound. Quistis heard it and turned, searching for the source of the noise. "Who's there?" She asked looking into the shadows.

"No one but the wind." Whispered the voice menacingly. Quistis walked uneasily towards the shadows, hand moving instinctively to her whip. 

"Show yourself immediately!" She ordered. The figure obeyed, much to her surprise, and Quistis gasped in shock as the figure revealed its identity.

Squall wrapped his arms protectively around Rinoa as he pulled her closer to him. He kissed her forehead gently and rested his chin on top of her head. She snuggled closer to him, happy to be with him.

"I understand that you were trying not to hurt me Squall." Rinoa said, forgiving him for his lies.

"That doesn't make it okay." He sighed. He looked into her eyes, her beautiful dark brown eyes, and smiled the rare and slight smile which he hid from the world. "I am still glad that you understand though." He assured her.

"As long as you're not afraid to tell me what you're thinking or asking me if something is true, we'll always be on good terms." She smiled back and leaned towards him so that their foreheads touched. "I promise." She said softly.

"Then that is what I promise to try and do." He replied. Rinoa grinned and then pulled away.

"Good! So ... now what?" She asked happily.

"I don't know, what do you think?" He shrugged. Rinoa thought carefully for a moment before releasing her hold on Squall and clapping her hands.

"I've got it! We can go cheer up Quisty! She's still down about what happened earlier I think!" She said proud of her suggestion.

"What do you mean?" Squall asked slightly confused by her comment. "What did you two talk about while I was gone?" He asked.

"Different girl stuff mostly." Rinoa began making sure to keep her friend's secret. "But Quistis feels like we don't care since we always assume she's okay and never both to make sure." Rinoa said becoming a little more solemn.

"But that's because she's Quistis. I mean, she can take care of herself ... right? She's always been the mature one and," Rinoa interrupted him.

"Exactly, but she's still human Squall. I can take care of myself but you check on me. Even thought Quisty is a thousand times more mature than any of us will ever be, she still has feelings. She's really insecure Squall." Rinoa told him.

"I had no idea." Squall said. "Maybe that's why she was always trying to talk to me. Not because she had some stupid crush, but because she needed someone to talk to." Squall thought to himself. "And when she decided to confide in me I turned her away ... some friend I am." He looked at Rinoa and smiled. "Let's go." He said.

"Oh good! I think she went towards the dorms, but if I know Quisty that isn't where she went." Said Rinoa.

"Why not?" Asked Squall.

"Anyone knows that Quistis doesn't do what normal people do! A normal person would go to their dorm but she's gone somewhere else.

"Then how do you expect to find her?" Squall inquired.

"Simple! We track her down silly!" Rinoa giggled and headed off in the direction the young former instructor had taken.

Seifer glared at Quistis, malice shining in his deep emerald eyes. Quistis stepped backwards in surprise as he advanced on her. Trademark smirk in place, Seifer reached out and grabbed a hold of the smaller woman's arm. As Seifer moved into the light, Quistis watched the setting sun glint off of Hyperion. The blade lay motionless in Seifer's hand, but Quistis could only guess at how long that might last.

"Well, well ... are you happy to see me Instructor?" Seifer asked placing an emphasis on the title he called Quistis by when he was angry.

"Seifer what are you doing here? Leave me the hell alone." Quistis retorted not answering his question.

"I don't think so." Seifer said mimicking her rude tone. She glared at him and shook his grip off of her arm. Seifer drew Hyperion and Quistis moved to uncoil her whip when a pair of arms grabbed her from behind.

"Let me go!" Quistis demanded as she turned her head to see Rajin holding her, her arms twisted painfully behind her back. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Just a little fun and games Trepe." Seifer replied. "I like to call it payback, and it's always fun ... for me at least." He said.

"Payback for what? I never did anything to you, you bastard!" Quistis moved, wincing in pain as she tried to cease the pain growing steadily in her arms.

"For what? Oh come now Trepe, you know what I mean! You, always favoring and defending Squall, failing me on my exams, putting your nose where it doesn't belong. You never shut up either, like back in there when I was talking to Rinoa. You are too enveloped in your jealousy. You can't stand that you lost." He said coldly.

"Seifer Almasy I may have been rude to you in the past, but I would never sink as low as to hurt you like you just hurt me. You are so incredibly cruel and heartless that it never ceases to amaze and horrify me." Said Quistis fighting back tears that were already brimming in her eyes.

"Like I care! I have no reason to care about you Quistis Trepe." He said placing scorn and distaste on her name. "You are a self-centered Ice Bitch, that I care nothing about. I never have, and I _never _will." 

"What do you want to do with me then Seifer?" Quistis asked. "What sick and twisted idea has you clouded mind come up with now?" 

"Such bold words, to bad they could be your last." He scoffed. "And furthermore Trepe, I don't answer to you. You answer to me." He looked to Rajin and gave a signal with his hand.

Rajin roughly "escorted" Quistis out onto the bridge where they exited the Garden, and headed out onto the plains surrounding both Balamb Garden and the town of Balamb. They met Fujin outside and the silver haired woman looked at Quistis with disgust apparent in her visible crimson eye.

"WHY?" The woman asked glaring at Seifer. Seifer coolly returned her stare and rolled his eyes. 

"Because Fujin, we need her. Besides, we can give Puberty Boy and his girlfriend something to think about." He said. Fujin was obviously displeased by Quistis' place in their party but held her thoughts and continued to walk with her comrades. Quistis, silenced by fear, held her tongue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: All right then! I am officially done setting up the story! Now the plot will move along and we can get to the good stuff. Or what I consider to be the good stuff... I know the other characters haven't appeared yet but they will all make their entrances next chapter. As always, if you would like to review I would greatly appreciate it. I have also decided that my 50th reviewer (Yeah, like I'll get that many.) will get a one-shot story with any Final Fantasy VIII coupling they want. So yeah, thought that would be nice to do for the reviewers. Au revoir mes amis!

~SoulOfFlame~


	5. Ultimecia Has Returned Quistis escapes

The Return of Ultimecia

Author: SoulOfFlame

Chapter 5: Ultimecia Has Returned. Quistis escapes.

A/N: Okay I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are so cool! I am going to start using your suggestions to make this chapter better than those before it. So here's chapter 5, hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing save the idea. Squaresoft doesn't even know I exist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seifer walked ahead of the group, leading them over the unfamiliar, barren plains. Quistis was still stunned by Seifer's actions, and watched the tall blonde with hate flowing from her crisp, cerulean eyes. She didn't exactly understand why she hated him right now, but she did. She wanted to lash out with Save the Queen, but couldn't. If Rajin weren't holding her arms so tight she could reach for her whip, which Seifer had forgotten to take from her. She just wanted to take that whip to him and- well she wasn't exactly sure. But whatever it was, she knew she'd never be able to do anything like that. She glanced at Fujin, who glared back at her with her crimson eye clearly showing dislike for their captive. The two held their gaze a little longer before Fujin ran a hand through her silver hair and averted her eyes to the trail ahead of them. No one said anything until Fujin broke the silence with a complaint.

"TREPE." She said stopping in her tracks. "REASON." She demanded. Quistis couldn't understand the other woman's speech, but Seifer and Rajin seemed to have no problem. Rajin looked uneasily to Seifer, who returned the glance with his dangerous emerald eyes devoid of emotion.

"I don't need to explain myself to you Fujin. I already told you what I know and I intend to follow orders. So don't question my authority!" He said icily.

"ULTIMECIA." Fujin murmured as she looked away. The silver haired woman knew better than to try Seifer's patience, Quistis was sure, but Fujin was proving otherwise. Seifer's eyes narrowed at his companions comment and he turned on his heel walking onward to their destination in a deadly silence. No one said anything after that moment until they stopped for the night.

"Follow me." Seifer said turning off of the path and heading into a cave nearby. Quistis had tried to track where they were but Seifer and his "posse" had taken so many back roads and unused paths, that the blonde had no idea where she was now. As the small party went through the dark tunnels of the cave, a strange fear flowed over Quistis. She felt as if she had been there before in a distant time that just barely lingered on her memory. Rajin roughly sitting her down in the makeshift camp jerked her out of her thoughts. She noticed as she looked around that it had, oddly enough, been set up prior to their arrival.

"Fujin, make sure she stays put." Seifer ordered as he beckoned Rajin over to him to discuss their next move. The silver haired woman approached Quistis and sat down next to her. Quistis looked down at the ground and let a tear slide down her cheek. She wondered why she had suddenly stopped hating him, but didn't stop to think about it. She wiped the tear away with a gloved hand and stared at the ground as Fujin looked at the woman oddly.

"TREPE." Fujin rose and stood next to Quistis. "WATER." She said. Quistis looked up upon hearing her name and tried to decipher what she had meant. Seifer looked at Quistis, then Fujin, and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but hurry back." Seifer said. Fujin nodded and turned her attention to Quistis. She took a hold of her arm in what Quistis was expecting to be a rough manner, but the touch was surprisingly gentle. Quistis looked into Fujin's eyes and saw a command of silence in them. Quistis held her tongue and allowed Fujin to lead her down a tunnel, which led to a small underground pool of water.

"SQUALL!" Squall turned to see a petite brunette racing towards him. Rinoa smiled as she recognized their friend and looked at her boyfriend's somewhat pained expression.

"Be nice! Selphie is our friend!" Rinoa whispered into his ear. Squall glared at her to say he already knew that as Selphie skidded to a stop in front of them. Irvine followed complacently behind her a smug look on his face as usual. 

Squall watched Selphie try to catch her breath, petite frame heaving in her yellow overalls from a lack of oxygen. Her green eyes looked up at him full of energy and happiness. She straightened and smiled, bouncing as she began to relate her news, sending her already flipped out brown hair bouncing all over the place.

"Guess what, guess what, guess WHAT?!" Selphie cried happily. She paused for a second for her friends to venture a guess but seeing that they had become unusually quiet and had this strange look on their faces, she decided to just tell them herself.

"Irvy proposed to me!" Selphie as if it should be obvious to everyone by now, and in all truth it nearly was. She had been running around happily announcing her wonderful news to any unfortunate enough to come across the hyper brunette.

Irvine walked up in his usual attire consisting of a purple vest and brown leather coat with matching leather pants and his trademark smile firmly in place. He nodded his head as he tipped his hat forward in greeting. The usually smug and flirtatious cowboy was surprisingly calm as he approached, but Squall could tell he was just as happy as Selphie. Squall arched an eyebrow at his friend and Irvine broke into a broad grin.

"Yeah it is true Squall, isn't it wonderful?" He asked answering Squall's questions before he had a chance to voice them. Squall smiled and extended a hand.

"Congratulations Irvine." He said. Irvine took his hand and shook it gratefully, thanking him. Squall turned his hand to Selphie as Rinoa jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. Squall sighed and leaned over, giving Selphie a hug. The petite brunette stood back, startled, once he released her and then cast an impressed glance at Rinoa. Squall stared at Rinoa as she tried to hide her grin.

"Rinoa you have to help me plan it! Irvy and I want to have the wedding as soon as possible!" Selphie squealed. The two girls went off talking excitedly and the two men watched them leave before laughing themselves.

"Hey guys, what's up?" The two friends turned to see Zell Dincht walking up with a hotdog in one hand, and waving the other. Squall nodded his head in greeting as Irvine clapped his friend on the back. 

"Guess what Zell? Selphie and I are finally going to tie the knot!" Irvine said proudly. Zell turned to Squall with a surprised expression on his face, but Squall merely nodded that it was true.

"That's great man! Congratulations!" Zell said joyously as he offered his hand to Irvine. He blushed as he realized he had extended the hand he held his hotdog with and switched hands. Irvine took the handshake and then smiled again. He couldn't remember having been so happy.

"Why are you here?" Fujin asked in a normal tone. The sound made Quistis jump as she heard it. She was used to Fujin's harsh, one-word comments and this soft, intellectual tone startled her. The blonde gaped at her "overseer" for a few moments before responding.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked dumbly. Fujin rolled her crimson eye at the other woman and sighed.

"Look, I can talk normally when I want I just don't bother to waste my time with those two." Fujin explained referring to Seifer and Rajin. Quistis nodded her understanding. "Why did Seifer bring you with us?" She asked rephrasing her question.

"I don't know. Believe me I wish I did but I don't. He kidnapped me while I was thinking on the second floor bridge. Didn't you know that was what he was doing?" Quistis asked suddenly confused.

"No, he never says anything to us. But one thing is for sure, and it's that you're in danger." Fujin turned and glanced over the water. "Ultimecia is alive." She said softly.

"What?! But that's not possible!" Quistis began to go off on a tangent but was restrained by Fujin's somber expression. "How?" She asked.

"I don't know. She has already been gathering men and women to be her soldiers and defend her in battle. Seifer is planning on leading them. I had hoped... I had hoped that you would be able to stop him but he kidnapped you. I have to stop him, and so I have to let you go." Said Fujin.

"But he'll be furious with you! I can't let you do that!" Quistis argued. Fujin held up a hand to silence her.

"It's the only way. You are the only one who knows what's coming. Go, NOW!" Quistis thanked her softly looked around her. "But, how do I get out?" She asked.

"The pool may seem like water but it isn't. If you go through it, it will take you to Deling City. From there, you will have to hurry and find a way back to Balamb by yourself." Fujin explained. Quistis nodded her head and looked at the water. 

"Goodbye Fujin, and thank you again." She said. As she spoke, Quistis noticed that Fujin's eyes were not their normal crimson color, but a gray and blue color much lighter than what Quistis was used to. Pushing the thought aside, she turned and walked into the pool of water which, oddly enough, parted before her.

Once Quistis had been "submerged" in the water, Fujin looked sorrowfully after Quistis. She winced in what looked like pain and a wave of fear swept over the silver haired woman's face. She closed her eyes and held her head, mumbling to herself in panic. All at once, the pain subsided and Fujin opened her eyes, which were, once again, blood red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: What's going on anyway? Aren't you just dying to know? Oh, you're not? Okay then I can wait on the update. Anyways, as you can see things aren't quite right with the characters and of course, if you have questions, I have answers! If you want a quick reply to your answer, email me. SoulOfFlame2005@aol.com! Okay now that this chapter is done and I would like to take some time with the reviews I have received:

Cristalina: Thank you very much you are so kind! :)

Water-lily43: Seifer won't be such a pain-in-the- *sees sister in the room* Butt... later on. He has his reasons. You'll see. Thank you for you kind comments. I am working on reading your story!

KyuuketsukiShounen: I'll try to work on that, thanks for the tip! I've sort of noticed that about my writing too.

Elena: I tried your suggestion, thanks a lot. 

CelesteSpring: I'm sorry I failed to mention this before. Some of the characters will seem OOC right now but it will be explained later. If you notice she was being so nice to him and thinking well of him until this particular incident. All will be explained. :)

Punky gal: Thanks, and I know he's a jerk... right now anyways... I don't know if they actually are brother and sister but that's what I've been told.

If I missed you (And I don't think I did miss anyone... at the time I am writing this anyway) then I apologize! Thank you all for your kind words and suggestions! I will try to improve.

Oh and P.S.! If you love Final Fantasy VIII, check out our role-playing site! All welcome and we still need a few main characters! Active members and a great plot getting started!

http:www.avidgamers.com/ff_8/ (Lol my talking went on really long this chapter.)


	6. Confessions and Realizations

The Return of Ultimecia

Author: SoulOfFlame

Chapter 6: Confessions and Realizations

Soul: Okay everyone I am going to try my very best to make this chapter better than the others. I say that a lot but I am full of new ideas and encouragement from the kind reviews I have received. Here's your next chapter, as promised. Thank Hyne for the weekend!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The water began to encircle Quistis and she hesitated before stepping in. She felt a cool chill run down her spine, surrounding her and seemingly enveloping her body as she cautiously walked until her head was under the surface of the pool. As she glanced behind her she saw Fujin, her unforeseen liberator, turn and walk back towards the shelter she had been freed from. She turned back around and gasped as she saw a figure before her, slowly making its way in her direction. Her hands flew to her throat as she realized she could breathe quite easily under the "water" and she gaped as she scanned her surroundings, thoughts and questions clouding her mind. As the figure moved into view her eyes went wide in recollection of the person's identity. She turned to run but found that she could not turn away. Her head was telling her to leave but her heart, her heart was forcefully demanding she go forward. 

"..." Quistis tried to say something to get the person's attention but found that no sound was emitted from her mouth when she tried to form the words. " It just can't be him, I left Seifer with Fujin, and she helped me escape. Unless this is a-" Thought Quistis aloud. She jumped, shocked by the sound of her voice ringing clearly around her. 

"Quistis?" Seifer looked up upon hearing his name and let his thoughts communicate with the slender blonde. Quistis gazed onward in awe that Seifer was now here before her. Only, this was not the Seifer she knew to be. His hair was tousled and unkempt from lack of care, and in spaces Quistis could see it was matted with blood. He was bruised and his clothes, those that were left on him, were torn and bloodied. He lowered his gaze; emerald orbs extinguished of their normal fire, and stared at the floor of the pool. His thoughts came across weakly as if he were struggling to link his thoughts with hers.

"Oh Hyne Seifer ... what happened to you?" Thought Quistis sadly as she attempted to hold back the tears that threatened to spring forth. She had never seen Seifer so broken and spiritless, it was like seeing an entirely different person.

"Quistis, get out of here before they find you." Seifer said painfully. He had been staggering, barely conscious, when she had happened to find him. Now he fell to one knee, and Quistis could hear his ragged breathing in the same echo as his thoughts, in rhythm to her slow and painless breathing. Kneeling beside him, she gently tried to see what was wrong with him. As her eyes scanned him she noticed a large and gaping wound on his side.

"Seifer you're hurt, what happened?" She asked sorrowfully. The normally arrogant and loud man was now uncommonly reticent. He shrugged off her help and tried to stand. He managed to get on his feet before pain contorted his face and he fell, with Quistis rushing to catch him as he fell.

"I was attacked ... I couldn't stop her ... I wasn't strong enough ... I never was." Seifer said as he tried to force the faintness out of his head. What was she doing here? Didn't she realize she was in danger! "Wait since when did I care?" He thought.

"Care about what? Seifer you're babbling." Quistis said softly. She tried, gently, to force him to lie on his back.

"No I'm not. You have to leave ... NOW!" His thoughts came across angrily now and he roughly shoved her away from him. "Leave me alone. I'm here to die and that's what I'm going to do." He "said".

"Seifer ..." Quistis felt a tear slide down her cheek and looked away. This man may be a different Seifer than she had known most of her life, but it still hurt when he pushed her away.

"You don't understand Quistis; they'll find you here! I'm supposed to die, because of what I did last time! If they find you you'll die too and you aren't supposed to die yet!" Seifer tried to rise but Quistis placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder, trying to stop him. He laughed to himself and it echoed through the area.

"What's so funny?" Quistis arched an eyebrow at her old friend, becoming quite adjusted to this atypical form of communication.

"You have always been stubborn do you know that?" He "asked" her. Her eyes widened. Did Seifer just bring up something about her from their past? That was it, something was definitely wrong here. She must have fallen into and alternate universe or something. Perhaps she was hallucinating. She was jerked out of her confusion as she felt Seifer weakly grip her arm. She looked at him sadly, knowing her feelings would never be returned, and that the one man she truly cared for had given up on himself. "Go, please." He begged her.

"I can't just leave you here!" She protested. She furrowed her brows in sadness and looked at Seifer, pain gripping her chest.

"Why not? No one else would have a problem ... why do you care?" He asked her rolling his eyes and sighing.

"I do care Seifer! I care more than you could ever understand! Why don't you get it!" She yelled as she began to cry openly. She closed her eyes and turned away as the hot, unwelcome tears fell down her cheeks. She was frustrated and confused, watching the man she loved give up on himself and wait to die. She had a million thoughts running through her head and they all threatened to drive her to complete exhaustion. Seifer reached up and wiped away one of her tears. 

"What are you talking about Quistis?" He asked softly. His tone changed so quickly to that of concern that Quistis was surprised momentarily. She opened her eyes and looked into Seifer's a million thoughts and emotions running clearly inside of the two eyes, normally empty of emotion. She looked down and closed her eyes again.

"I love you Seifer, I always have. I was just too afraid to admit it and so I thought that if I loved Squall it would make things better. I was scared, I-" She stopped as she felt Seifer's strong and comforting arms pull her into a tight and tender embrace. He rested his chin on top of her head and held her close to him, not caring how uncharacteristic this was, or wondering why he suddenly cared. Love was an ever changing and unpredictable luxury, Seifer knew that, and he didn't care why he felt this way. He just did.

*******************************************************************

Fujin walked into their makeshift camp with a smug look on her face. She stopped at the edge as Seifer ad Rajin turned their gaze in the direction of their companion. Seifer noticed that she returned alone and narrowed his jade eyes at her with an unspoken promise of punishment.

"Where is she?" He asked heatedly. Fujin sauntered into the camp and sat down next to the fire, temporarily ignoring the question. "Fujin! Where is the girl!" He demanded.

"LEFT." She said simply, returning to her habituated form of speaking. Seifer rose in anger and stormed over to her, grabbing her by the collar and shoving his face into hers.

"Cut the crap Enzuria. Where is she?" The silver haired woman glared daggers at Seifer. How dare he have the audacity of using her real name!

"She got away. It is all part of my plan." She said placidly. "You would do well to learn how to hold your temper Uweigulu." She reminded the blonde man irritably.

"You two are completely inept! We are here with aliases for a reason and it would do you well not to forget that. I for one am doing my best to influence everyone we are exactly who we seem to be." Said Rajin rising and dousing the fire.

"What are you doing Nye?" Asked Enzuria pryingly. Nye elevated his gaze to silence his sister, which had little effect in dousing her curiosity.

"We must find the girl. She is of some use to our Queen and if we don't hurry we may lose what control we have over these bodies as it is." He replied icily.

"You both might, I hold a vessel created to look like my alias. The Queen condemned my human counterpart to the Antediluvian Realm." Said Uweigulu with a supercilious smirk.

"Yes but Nye is right. I already lost control when I this girl took the other to the water hole. I managed to fool this pathetic human into trapping the other girl in the Antediluvian Realm. So you see we are in no real hurry." Enzuria smirked.

"Then you are even more careless than I gave you credit for. The Queen shall be livid with you for doing such a thing without her consent." Uweigulu chastised her. 

"We shall see." Said Enzuria angrily as she closed her eyes and began to chant in an ancient tongue. Uweigulu and Nye moved to join their sister and with a blinding flash of black light, were gone. No trace left to say that they had ever been.

*******************************************************************

A dark figure sat on a throne of translucent cloth that hung in the air as if it were floating. Dressed in black and blood red, the slender form of a woman was encompassed by the silk threads of the throne. Two eyes were closed with the pupils showing through the pale and sickly skin that seemed to be stretched over the slender body. Blood red lips uttered a sigh as the woman lifted a hand and drew back the protective and invisible curtains drawn around the throne. The woman stepped into the light and looked at a locket which lay broken on the floor of the palace. The charm read: Ellone. A malicious smile spread across the woman's dark features as she remembered the pathetic human she had all but destroyed.

"Foolish three, I knew better than to choose them for such a difficult task. Yet perchance there is some candor in what the girl, Enzuria, has said about her 'plan'. I will have to castigate her for her insubordination." The figure mused as it knelt and stroked the necklace. "Then again, some people cannot stand what they deserve." Said the woman with some hidden meaning in her words. She let out a chilling and malevolent laugh that echoed terribly throughout the palace, and a shiver ran down the spine of all whom heard it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soul: So what do you think? Things are getting pretty intense now, huh? I was quite happy with this particular chapter myself but as always, I want to know what YOU think. After all, I am writing this so you will all read it right? SO let me know if you can find the time to leave me a review.

Seifer: What the hell? I'm a broken man now? Give me a break I sound pathetic!

Soul: Shut up it will make sense later. Besides, now you are being nice to Quisty!

Quistis: (O_o') Erm.... Riiight.

Soul: Oh shut up both of you! Did I ASK you for your comments? No! Anyway, R&R please!

~*~Soul~*~


	7. Couldn't think of a title

The Return of Ultimecia

Author: SoulOfFlame

Chapter 7:

~*~Soul~*~: Okay guys I really hope I didn't confuse too many people with the last chapter. There is ONE Seifer, and he's in the Antediluvian Realm with Quistis. The other guy is an imposter if you read carefully. Sorry for any confusion!

Seifer: Yeah, two of me is too much of a good thing, you know? 

~*~Soul~*~: Riiight ... anyway here's the next chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So then Irvy got down on one knee and proposed!" Selphie finished relating her engagement story as she and Rinoa arrived in front of Quistis' door. Selphie pounded on the door and called to her friend loudly. "QUISTIS ARE YOU THERE?" The hyper brunette yelled. Rinoa stood next to her, entirely used to her friend's volume.

"Quistis it's Rinoa and Selphie, open up!" Rinoa added hoping to draw the, no doubt, brooding former instructor from her room. The two waited while Selphie continued to bang on the door, until Rinoa stopped her.

"Where is she? Asked Selphie in confusion. Rinoa shrugged and looked at the door curiously.

"She's upset over something from earlier, I guess we'll have to pry her out of there." Rinoa shrugged and pulled a spare key out of her pocket.

"She gave you a key? How come I didn't get one?" Selphie asked. Rinoa just smiled, remembering the conversation about Selphie that she and Quistis had a long time ago. "Quistis you have some serious explaining to do!" She threatened through the door. Rinoa swiped the key and opened the door. The two friends stepped into he dorm in search of their blonde friend.

"She's not here." Said Rinoa in perplexity as she realized the room was empty. It was true, there was no trace of the room's owner to be found anywhere in the tidy living space.

"Well where would she be?" Selphie asked to no one in particular. Rinoa shrugged and headed back into the hallway, gesturing for Selphie to follow. She shut the door and, making sure it was locked, headed to the Library. 

"Maybe she's in here." Rinoa offered as the two walked into the quiet Library.

"She'd better be! I have something important to tell her!" Selphie said becoming slightly upset that she couldn't tell one of her best friends the most important news of her life. Rinoa placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find her, she's here somewhere right? She's not hiding on purpose Selphie, don't worry." Rinoa assured her. Selphie nodded, brightening, and the two continued their search.

*******************************************************************

Seifer held Quistis in his arms, not wanting to let go. The slender blonde sobbed into his arms, shivering slightly in his arms as she cried. He'd had no idea she felt this way! If he had known he never would have treated her so horribly. He looked down at Quistis and a million emotions and questions swarmed through his already clouded mind. He was slightly surprised that she didn't pull away from him, try to ward of his embrace. But none of it mattered right now. The only thing that mattered was that she cried as he held her.

"I'm sorry ..." Quistis sat up and broke the embrace, wiping her eyes hastily while a wave of shame flooded over her. She looked away from him, humiliated.

"Don't be sorry Quistis, it isn't your fault. Look ..." He lifted her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "I'm the one who should be sorry." He said.

"Why?" Quistis asked in confusion. "You've never apologized to anyone as long as I can remember." Said Quistis, instantly regretting her choice of words.

"Look I've been a jerk to everyone as long as I can remember and I never even thought twice about it. But since I've been stuck here, I've thought about a lot of things, and I realize now what I did to all of you and just how horrible I was. It took me a while but, I figured it out." Seifer said. Quistis looked at him and saw that he really had changed. Here they were, sitting in the middle of some weird pool of water, and Seifer truly had become a changed man. She saw him now as a new person born again, and she felt happy for him.

"I see." Was all she could say. Seifer looked around him and tried to figure out how she had come to this awful place. He had seen things horrible beyond imagination in this underground hell, and she was only in danger here.

"Quistis, you have to get out of here. Please, you don't understand! If she comes back and finds you here, she'll kill you." Seifer began to try and coerce her once again to leave this place.

"Who?" Asked Quistis, still confused by his words.

"Ultimecia had returned Quistis. She's imprisoned me here and she's trying to kill you all. You have to warn the others." Seifer told her.

"Fujin already told me she was back." She explained, and suddenly she remembered the Seifer she had been kidnapped by. "Wait ... how long have you been down here?" She asked.

"I've lost track of time, it's been about a week from what I understand." He told her. Quistis raised an eyebrow.

"But, how is that possible? This morning you got into an argument with Squall and stormed off. I went outside to clear my thoughts and you kidnapped me. You were with Fujin and Rajin when they brought me here." Quistis said worried that she had fallen into a trap.

"It's because of Ultimecia. She imprisoned me here and then one of her followers morphed into a duplicate of me. They can make themselves look like anyone. That's why you have to leave and warn everyone." Seifer told her anxiously.

"I can't just leave without you, I need your help! You know more than I do! Seifer!" She ran a hand through her hair in confusion.

"I can't leave. Only a sorceress stronger than Ultimecia can release me. I've studied some magic since I've returned to Garden and if I'm not mistaken, this place is the Antediluvian Realm." Seifer explained. Quistis looked down in silent deliberation, and then looked back to Seifer. 

"I'll come back for you." She said. Seifer hugged her and she returned the embrace before rising and heading in the direction she came from. Seifer watched her go as she exited the pool and cautiously headed for the entrance of the cave.

"Good luck Quisty." Seifer said softly to himself.

*******************************************************************

"Squall, Zell, Irvine, have any of you seen Quistis?" Asked Rinoa as she and Selphie rejoined their friends, who were now sitting in the cafeteria while Zell munched happily on the plate of hotdogs before him.

"Hey there sweetheart." Said Irvine tipping his hat to Selphie. Selphie giggled and blushed a fair crimson. Rinoa went over by Squall and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"No, we haven't. Have we Mr. Hotdog?" Asked Zell as he looked at his lunch with adoring eyes. Squall hit him on the back of the head, unthankful of his mocking them. "Hey!"

"She's probably at the Training Center." Said Irvine. "I mean, when she gets bored, she trains. Unless she's in the Library."

"We've searched all of Garden and she's just not here!" Said Selphie. Squall looked at her in confusion.

"Are you sure? It's not like Quistis to just leave Garden without telling anybody. Maybe she went to talk with Cid?" He suggested.

"We asked him but he hasn't seen her in a few days." Rinoa said shaking her head.

"Well she'll be back soon. Quistis can take care of herself." Zell said as he took another large bite out of his hotdog.

"I don't know, I'm worried about her. She's been depressed lately and today she was upset because of earlier." Rinoa said more to Squall than anyone else.

"Well than maybe we should go look for her?" Irvine suggested. Selphie clapped her hands and jumped up in excitement.

"YES! THAT'S WHAT WE SHOULD DO!" She cried. Those in the cafeteria turned and stared at the group of heroes and then returned to their lunches. The gang shook their heads at Selphie.

"Well, Zell can search around here in case she comes back, Irvine and I will check the surrounding area and the Fire Cavern, and Selphie you and Rinoa can go to Balamb." Squall directed. The other's saluted him with a laugh and scampered off, with the exception of Irvine.

*******************************************************************

Quistis exited the cavern and looked around her. She saw mountains in the distance and suddenly became aware of her location. She placed a hand on her whip and headed out in the direction of Garden, running as fast as her tired legs could carry her. A familiar figure watched her from a crystal ball. Blood red lips curling into a wicked smirk as the dark eyes roamed over the situation.

"That's right my lapdog. You think you are helping her don't you?" The scene in the orb changed to reveal Seifer sitting in the Antediluvian Realm, swearing to himself to help her once he was feed and gain revenge on his captor. The woman laughed to herself and walked away fro the orb, which now changed to show a scene of the others splitting up to search for Quistis. The woman walked out and went over to a balcony outside of her throne room. Gazing out into the black oblivion she saw the clouds and night stars below her. She detested such beauty and simplicity. That mortals should spend time wishing to these lights when they should be cowering before her! It was insufferable! Just who did they think they were, worshipping Hyne, who sat on her cloud all day, watching them from above and showering them with love? What did love ever bring anyone? Nothing! And yet they worshipped Hyne, and she was cast off with the label of "menace" and "evil". It was wrong!

"Soon," Hissed the woman quietly. "Soon I shall rule over everything and they shall all pay for closing their eyes to my existence all these years! I've waited for millennia for this time and now, finally, after all my patient years of waiting, I shall prevail!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~Soul~*~: Okay so, what do you think? If you're confused don't worry because you are kind of supposed to be. Everything won't really make sense until the end. I promise though, that is does all tie together! As always, leave a review if you can find the time! I really appreciate them!

~*~Soul~*~

P.S.- e!


	8. Memories of the past, visions of the fut...

The Return of Ultimecia

Author: SoulOfFlame

Chapter 8: Memories of the past, visions of the future.

~*~Soul~*~: Hello again everyone, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! Your ideas really helped in this chapter, especially the suggestions from Water-lily43 and Celeste Spring. Also, JorstParoc4 (I don't know what your name is on ff.net if you have one.) Thanks for your wonderful email! And now here is your next chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quistis ran through the forest, and over the hills, hoping to see her beloved home waiting on the other side. She saw the top of the last hill and rushed toward it with newfound energy, fed by her hopes. Once on the verge of reaching the summit of the final hill she fell to the ground, clutching her head in pain. She tried to regain her composure and drive the inconvenient pain out of her head, but found herself lying on the ground, grasping her whip as the world went black.

"Quistis ... you have to wake up now." Said a feminine voice. Quistis allowed her eyes to open and found Ellone kneeling next to her, placing a gentle hand on the younger girl's shoulder. The kindly brunette smiled, her eyes warm and caring, as she helped Quistis into a sitting position. Quistis smiled gratefully at the older woman in gratitude and forced a small smile. 

"Ellone ... you're here. You've been gone for so long." Said Quistis with a million questions for her childhood friend. She had always seen Ellone as a sister, especially back in the days at the orphanage, and had not seen her since the defeat of Ultimecia three years ago.

"Yes, I have. Did you miss me Quisty?" Quistis gasped as she felt Ellone's grip tighten around her arm. She winced in pain and saw Ellone grin at her treacherously. 

"Ellone, what's wrong with you?" Asked the younger woman becoming slightly afraid. She had never seen her like this before! It was truly frightening to see the woman she had seen as her sister her childhood years grinning at her maliciously. 

"Wrong with me? Why nothing dearest Quisty!" Ellone threw her head back and released a chilling cackle that sent shivers down Quistis' spine. Ellone rose and towered over the fallen girl. Quistis watched, horrified, as Ellone began to change. 

"This can't be right ..." Quistis thought to herself. Ellone smirked.

"Oh but it is Quisty!" Ellone replied with malice added to the pronunciation of her nickname. Her eyes turned dark and filled with hate as her hair, which had reached her shoulders, grew down to her back and turned black. Her normal attire consisting mainly of white and blue burst into a dark yet blinding light. The light formed itself to the shape of her slender body and then with a flash became long robes of blood red and black. She laughed viciously and somehow seemed taller as she hovered over the shocked and fearful Quistis. 

"Ellone ..." Quistis whispered to herself. Her eyes began to tear as a heavy feeling of remorse settled on her heart. What was happening to Ellone?

"You all mocked me and left me to die! You all left me for love and found happiness! Would you like to know what I found Quistis? Do you want to know! I found power! I found the one thing I truly needed to make you all appreciate me and worship and love ME! I pretended to be happy, and patient and kind but no more! If I have to kill you all I shall rule this world, and there isn't anything anyone can do to stop me!" Ellone cried. Quistis felt her eyes widen as a bolt of lightening fell behind Ellone the sky darkened. She looked around frantically for help.

"Ellone, we didn't leave you! We wouldn't! You left and we never heard from you! You have to understand! It isn't our fault!" Quistis tried to reason with her but Ellone wasn't listening. Another bolt of lightening flashed and Ellone began to laugh, as the face of Ultimecia appeared, transparent, in front of the older woman. Quistis gasped as she remembered what Fujin had told her in the cave. Ultimecia was alive, that much was true, but now she knew how. Ultimecia was living through Ellone!

*******************************************************************

"What on earth?" Selphie stopped dead in her tracks as an awkward feeling swept over her.

"What's wrong Selphie?" Rinoa walked over and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, sending a chill up her spine. The two stood in an eerie silence as they scanned their surroundings. In the distance, on the horizon over the sea, a dark cloud had suddenly appeared and cast a shadow on the entire area. The wind picked up, unnaturally cool for that time of year, and Rinoa felt herself go weak as she began to fall forward.

"Rinoa!" Selphie reached out and caught her friend, helping her sit down. The wind chilled them both and Rinoa began to shiver. "Rinoa, what's wrong?" She asked desperately.

"Something's coming ... I can feel it." She said softly. The two looked at each other with fear apparent in their eyes and then Selphie looked around her. The sky was quickly darkening although it was early afternoon and the darkness seemed strange to Selphie in some way. The darkness did not merely cast a shadow, but seemed to completely encase everything it touched, freezing everything that fell under its cloak.

"Hyne help us ..." Selphie murmured quietly as she looked fearfully for the source of their discoveries. "Because something is not right here." She said becoming extremely solemn.

*******************************************************************

Seifer walked through his prison with a heavy heart. He was not chained, yet he knew he could not leave. He felt as if there were a series of bonds gripping his heart and trying to squeeze the last ounce of life out of him. He came across a peculiar tree that seemed to shine with a faint and distant golden light. Weary, he put aside his suspicions and leaned against the trunk, Hyperion in hand. As he took a breath to clear his thoughts he suddenly felt a rush of energy surge through him, healing him. He looked down at his body in surprise. All of the bruises and wounds he had received during his attempt to resist his captor had vanished without a trace to say that they had ever been. He shook his head, not bothering to try and come up with an explanation, and leaned back to relax. Memories became vivid in his mind as he thought of all the things he had done during the War against Ultimecia. He had killed, murdered, betrayed those who loved him, tried to destroy those who wanted to help him. He had become a menace, one who did not deserve to live or be happy.

"Damn people." He muttered to himself. Why? Why had they forgiven him? He had been considered brainwashed and readmitted to Garden with open arms by most. Only Squall and Rinoa truly held a grudge against him still, and even they were starting to forgive and forget. He had made SeeD and been sent on missions where he helped people as opposed to hurting them. It was all so ... different. Yes, it was different, but he would give anything to make it last. 

He recalled the day he had made SeeD and been given his rank. He had finished his Field Exam and waited anxiously to hear the results. When his name had been called, he had been congratulated, no one thinking of what he had done in the past, only what he had done now. He had never been happier or more grateful towards anyone in his whole life. That night at the SeeD graduation ball, he went out onto the balcony and gazed out at the stars. There, in his privacy, he swore before Hyne never to do again what he had done during the War against Ultimecia. He intended to keep that promise until he died, even if that promise was what killed him.

"Seifer ..." Seifer was jerked out of his thoughts as a feminine voice called out weakly to him. The voice sounded scared and lost, weak and filled with pain and struggle. The voice was one he had seen heard not long ago. It was Quistis.

"Seifer ... I need your help. I'm not strong enough to do this on my own. You have to help me!" She said. She sounded distant and barely alive, and it worried Seifer since she had only been gone for a span of about two or three hours. 

"I can't help her ... I can't leave this place and even if I could I wouldn't know where to look for her." Seifer thought dejectedly to himself.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked a voice. Seifer looked up and saw a young woman of about his age standing before him with a look of question on her face. She had long, silver hair that reached her knees and pale skin, as well as faded gray-blue eyes. She wore a long, pale blue gown with a silver circlet in her hair that kept it off of her face, and carried a silver staff with a white crystal orb on the top that had two wings on each side. She looked at Seifer and he could feel her wintry gaze stare through him, right into his soul. He gaped at her, unable to find his words. She released her "hold" on him and averted her eyes to the tree.

"Wh-who are you?" He managed at last. The woman smiled and glanced at the tree, as if holding a silent conversation with it momentarily, and then returned her attention to Seifer.

"My true name is far too complicated for one who does not speak my native tongue. However, you may call me Tempest, for that is the translation in your tongue as near as I can find. As for what I am doing here, I was called to you because my Queen requested your assistance." Tempest said solemnly. Seifer narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"You can tell Ultimecia I have no intention of doing anything for her. She can do what she wants with me, I don't care, but I will never serve her again." Seifer growled.

"You mistake my intentions Human." Tempest said disdainfully. "I do not serve Ultimecia, but another." She gazed at him with a cold glare and despite their coloring, her eyes seemed to set ablaze at the repulsive assumption that she worked for that Witch. The woman did not even deserve the title of Sorceress! How dare this impetuous child think she was one of that woman's servants! This was an affront to her Queen! 

"Then whom do you serve?" Asked Seifer returning the glare with one of his own. Tempest seemed taken aback that this child did not already know. His Queen was the only Queen there was to serve!

"I serve the great Queen of the Light. The most powerful Sorceress that will ever live! I serve the Great Queen of the Light, her majesty, Queen Eternia!" Said Tempest with a tone of reverence and great respect in her voice.

"Well if she's so powerful, why does she need my help?" Asked Seifer slightly unbelieving of this explanation as of yet. Tempest was appalled by his question and glowered at him fiercely. How dare he insult her Queen so! She began to glow a faint blue light and she quickly calmed herself.

"She remains unaware of her powers. Only her knight may awaken her and she is mortal until she discovers her true character. Now, her human form is calling out to you for help. Will you deny her?" Asked Tempest.

"Give me one good reason to believe one word you've said." Seifer said angrily. Tempest reached out and touched him lightly on the head. A vision came to Seifer of his friends. Fujin and Rajin were being overwhelmed by a crowd and tied to a device Seifer couldn't quite make out against the darkness and fire. He strained to see and watched as the platform dropped from underneath them, leaving them to hang from their necks, which Seifer could see, had been secured with ropes. He felt a lump begin to form in his throat as the scene changed. Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie, and Zell all standing with their backs to the edge of a cliff. Tired and badly injured, he saw Ultimecia towering over them. She looked different from the last time they faced her and apparently was more powerful. He heard someone cal his name as the scene changed again, this time showing Quistis and himself. He saw Quistis try to face Ultimecia unaided, while the others lay dead behind her. A flash of dark light enclosed her and she screamed out. Seifer watched himself run forward to try and help her, to find that she was dead when he arrived.

Tempest removed her hand and waited for Seifer to give his answer. The blonde shivered and a tear ran down his face at what he had just seen. He looked at her as if she were some sort of fiend, and despised her, although his fear was obvious. She folded her hands in front of her and looked at him regretfully.

"I'm sorry you had to see that but it was necessary. That is what will happen to those you love if you do not help My Queen. I did have the propriety to end the vision before you saw what happened to the world and those you don't know, but know that these things were not by any means the most atrocious of what would occur." Tempest said bitterly. Seifer looked at her with hatred in his eyes.

"I'll help you." He said dejectedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~Soul~*~: Well there you have it! The next chapter! The end was a little different than I had plotted it out but I think it is better this way in all truth. I would like to thank all of my reviewers but I am tired and just wanted to get a chapter up. Yesterday I volunteered with my choir for a fundraiser for seven hours and I am tired beyond belief. I'd do it again in a heartbeat though! Anyway, please leave a review if you can find the time! Until next chapter guys!

~*~Soul~*~

P.S.- 


	9. Ellone's Story

The Return of Ultimecia

Author: SoulOfFlame

Chapter 9: Ellone's story

~*~Soul~*~: Oh my gosh I am so sorry for the lack of update! I have been extremely busy with school! I am so ashamed! I know that's no excuse and I will try not to let it happen again. Many apologies!

Tempest: *ahem* Disclaimer Soul....

~*~Soul~*~: Right! Nearly forgot! *Clears throat* Disclaimer: I own nothing, if you feel like suing me please only take four of my five dollars. I have to eat after all. I do own Tempest, the other original characters that will appear later, and the idea. Oh yeah, I also own a cardboard box ... it used to hold my sneakers. :P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_In the distant past:_

Ellone sat in the room, fearful and forlorn, crying softly to herself. She had tried to be brave, tried her very best, but she couldn't pretend to be brave any longer. Uncle Laguna had promised to rescue her and she wanted to believe him, but he had also promised to protect her and then she had been taken from him. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Her red and tear stained eyes looked around the awkward room in an eerie silence broken only by her own tears and the soft hum of the many machines set up outside the room. Up in the room above her, there had been strange men watching her for most of the time she had been here in this dreadful place. They had gone now but she didn't care. All she wanted was to go home and be with her Mother and Uncle Laguna. She heard the doors slide open and someone enter the room. She refused to look at them, hated them no matter who they were. Then, she felt two strong arms lift her up and pull her into a hug. 

"Ellone! I told you I'd rescue you and I'm here now. I know I took a little while, I'm sorry." It was Uncle Laguna! He had come after all! She looked up at him and smiled, hugging him back. Laguna had her climb up on his back and took her out of that dreadful place. She was finally going home, or so she thought.

_In the past:_

Ellone sat on her bed lost in thought. She thought of all the things that had happened in the past and the trials they were facing now. Everything was so complicated and it all seemed to be spiraling out of control. She had tried so hard and for so long to try and change the past, and now she realized she couldn't change anything. She had to accept everything she had been through and anything thrown at her in the future. It was all so hard to bear. She didn't hear the door to her room slide open, or even notice that two people had walked in and were now standing in front of her. 

"Ellone?" The brunette looked up to see her younger brother standing in front of her, with Quistis standing just behind him. A smile spread across her face as she saw them. Even if she could have changed the past, she might have regretted it if these two were never born, Squall especially.

"Squall ... how are you?" She smiled and rose to greet them, and noticed that although Quistis returned the smile, Squall did not. He was preoccupied with something, and his mind was wandering elsewhere.

"I need to ask you a favor." Squall said with a hint of hope barely audible in his serious tone. Ellone looked at him in mild confusion and waited for him to continue. "I need you to send me into the past to help Rinoa." He said.

"Squall, I can't. I can only send you back to the past of people I know." She protested. Besides, why should she send him back to help Rinoa? Why was Rinoa so important? No one ever wanted to try and help her by going into the past! Ellone quickly checked herself and immediately a wave of guilt swept over her for thinking such things. She wasn't herself; she hadn't been feeling well of late. Something inside of her was nagging at some distant part of her.

"Ellone please, I need you to do this for me." Squall pleaded. Ellone felt the guilt vanish at this statement. So what if he needed her to do this for him. There were plenty of things that people never did even if she needed them to do it more than anything else did. So why should this be any different? 

"Ellone, are you all right?" Asked Quistis with a look of concern spreading over her fair features. Poor naive Quistis, she had no idea what was bothering her. There was no way she could, because no one knew. Still, Quistis always asked such things.

"I'm fine." Ellone replied with a shake of her head. She cleared these awful thoughts from her head and turned her attention to Squall. "I'll do what I can." She relented.

__

A Few Years Before:

Ellone walked along the beach humming an old tune to herself. She let the sun fall on her face and enjoyed the good weather that day. Alongside her was a man much taller than she, with dark reddish-brown hair his skin was tanned from many journeys. As he held her hand he looked upon her with his loving amber eyes, and so the two walked with the waves breaking on the shore next to them. It was still early in the afternoon as the two stopped and sat on the white sand to talk. The man turned and smiled at Ellone, his wonderful Ellone, as she sat beside him. 

A dark shadow descended on the shore and the young couple looked up to see where the sun had gone. A chill suddenly hung on the air, and if one didn't know better, they may have thought that it was early March or even April as opposed to late July. Ellone felt a shiver run down her spine as she looked up and saw an area of darkness even more obsidian then the rest. A dark purple wind blew out of this hole and the two shielded their eyes from the sand aroused by it. When the wind died down, a woman stood before them in a violet and black gown. Ellone knew the figure well and although she opened her mouth to cry out, no sound could be emitted.

The woman smiled heartlessly as she held up her hand and pointed at the young man sitting beside the girl. A dark blast flew forth with amazing speed and struck him in the heart. With a shattering scream he fell back on earth, dead. Ellone screamed in lamentation for her now lost love, and turned her tear-stained gaze of rage on the figure before her. The murderer of the man she loved.

Yet there was no one before her when she looked. She looked around in confusion and pain, trying to find the one who had done this. A sharp pain stabbed into her head from behind her as she fell into a pool of everlasting darkness. The last conscious thought she had before falling victim to the evil plots of her attacker, was that she had never been able to tell him that she had loved him.

*******************************************************************

"This is hopeless; we don't even know where to look!" Said Irvine unenthusiastically. He removed his hat and wiped his brow as he leaned against a tree tiredly. Squall turned and glared at his companion.

"We have to find Quistis, something's not right." He said flatly. He had a bad feeling, the same one he had had all morning. First Seifer had been even ruder to him than usual, and now Quistis had gone missing. Something was most definitely not right here.

"Well I know that but what can I do? Shoot, she might have just gone shopping in Balamb for all we know!" Irvine replied. Squall looked at him as if to say, yeah right this is Quistis we're talking about. Irvine shrugged and resumed his pace behind Squall, rolling his eyes to Squall's back. 

Squall pushed through the bushes and branches obstructing his path as he made his way through the forest. The terrain sure changed once you were away from the plains just outside of Garden, he thought. He kept his gunblade close to him as he walked along stealthily, searching for any sign of his friend. Irvine placing a hand on his shoulder stopped him and her turned an irritated glare upon the cowboy.

"Look over there, I think I found her." He whispered. Squall looked to his left where Irvine had indicated, and gasped. Sure enough, a female figure in the familiar peach battle attire was lying on the ground unconscious with a whip lying carelessly nearby. Squall rushed over with Irvine following closely behind him, and quickly checked the identity of the woman. Sure enough, it was Quistis. 

"Quistis wake up." Ordered Squall instinctively. Irvine shook his head and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Squall, she can't hear you." He reminded his friend. Squall told Irvine to shut up and carefully checked for any fatal injuries. He was quite surprised to learn that she was not injured at all, although completely puzzled as to how she had fallen unconscious. He moved and picked up her whip, handing it to Irvine, and then lifted the slender blonde into his arms. He nodded to Irvine and they headed back in the direction of Garden. As they went, Squall felt a chill run up his spine. Faintly, her thought he heard a low and malicious cackle sound in the distance. He shook off the portentous feeling and walked away in the direction of Garden. Irvine followed hesitantly, the awkward feeling of something not quite right lingering in his mind.

*************************************************************************

"Rinoa! Come one snap out of it it's just a bad feeling!" Said Selphie becoming unnerved by her friend's stony silence. Rinoa however wasn't listening as Selphie continued to urge her to go forth. She suddenly felt weak and fell over unconscious. Selphie cried out and tried to wake her friend. 

When Rinoa opened her eyes she was surrounded in a hazy black shadow....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~Soul~*~: Well there you have it, the next chapter. I am so sorry it took so long, and I promise it will not happen again. Anyway, what did you all think? I know the little flashbacks of Ellone's past are different slightly from the game and that the dialogue is different (Well duh, like I am gonna know that much by heart ... I'm only on disc 2 with memorizing the script...) but it all helps my story so I changed it a little. Oh and this scene may not seem important now, but it is, it really, REALLY is. I have so many ideas and I am working on transitioning into the main point of the story, so just hold tight, the updates will be faster soon because school is out in less than a week! Thanks and please try to R&R!

~*~Soul~*~

~~~ Great rp site for FF8 fans.


	10. The Fate of Two Women

The Return of Ultimecia

Author: SoulOfFlame

Chapter 10: The Fate of Two Women

~*~Soul~*~: Okay back again and this time I updated twice in a day to apologize to my readers! So here's Chapter 10, I hope this will help to explain where I am going with this. Maybe if I still feel guilty after this I'll write another Chapter and post it too. (Can you tell I feel badly?) Once again, thank you to my readers! Hope this turns out okay!

Tempest: Yes because if it doesn't she'll cry and I'll have to comfort her again ... *sigh* Please don't make me do that again.

~*~Soul~*~: How rude! Anyway, I guess it's time for the disclaimer ... I own nothing but the idea and the characters you do not find in the game. Everything else belongs to Squaresoft.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quistis opened her eyes slowly and looked around her, trying to focus. She blinked but still the fuzziness of her vision remained. All she could see was white. She sat up and tried to stand on her feet but her legs seemed to disobey her command and she nearly fell. A pair of strong arms caught her around her waist, which gently helped her regain her balance. She turned to thank the person but could not see anyone. Hyne was she blind? She hoped not. She had been through enough in one day without this too. She placed a hand on her forehead in frustration, and realized she could see her hand in front of her face. It stood out crystal clear against the fuzzy white she was surrounded by, and she quickly looked about her in search of the one who had caught her. Although she was certain that someone had helped her, and could still feel their presence, she saw nothing, but an opaque white that stretched as far as she could see.

"Don't look with your eyes Young One. Perhaps instead you should seek with your heart, for that is the only way to find what you wish to see." Said a voice behind her. The voice was deep and rough, yet kind and held the tone of one who was very old and very wise. Quistis spun in the direction she thought the man's voice had come from and raised an eyebrow. What in Hyne's name was this man talking about?

"Whoever you are, I don't understand what you mean. But thank you for helping me." Said Quistis looking about her. The voice laughed softly and Quistis knew that the man was smiling at her, wherever he was.

"Oh my dear, you are so like your Mother." As Quistis turned to face the sound a man clothed entirely in white seemed to materialize out of the blank background. He smiled at her, and Quistis could see the kindness and laughter in his faded azure eyes. His hair was pure white, and reached his mid-back, and he also had a beard of the same color and length. Although he should have matched the background, there was something about him that made him seem a different color than their surroundings altogether. He reached out and gently stroked Quistis' cheek.

"Who are you? You seem so familiar to me somehow." Said Quistis softly, unable to take her eyes from the man before her. He laughed and took a step back from her. As he moved, Quistis realized why the man stood out. His robes were not just white, but all the colors of the spectrum and probably more. They shone faintly as he moved and he nodded at her as she watched his gowns.

"Yes, my robes are of many colors as opposed to just one. Your eyes do not deceive you." He said as if reading her thoughts. Quistis shifted her gaze to his face and opened her mouth to reply but he held up a hand to silence her. "There is no time. I can only keep you here for so long. Trust me my Child, you will have all the answers you seek soon enough. Perhaps even more than you seek if I am correct, which I normally am." Quistis closed her mouth and waited for him to explain himself, not quite understanding what was happening.

"You see My Dear; this place is the Sacred Realm of Illumination. It is here that the Children of the Sun have lived in generations past. It is this very realm that those children left have drawn their power from for many years in the past and many more yet to come. The Children of the Sacred Dawn have lost their power in the past thirty years and without their Queen we cannot assemble and try to destroy the darkness that has befallen our kin, The People of the Divine Twilight. I realize this will not make sense to you now, but in time, all shall be revealed. I must ask you to undertake a great task for your people My Daughter." The man paused and waited for her to give her answer.

"I don't know what you are talking about, or what you want me to do, but I do feel that I can trust you. For this reason I will do what task you wish of me if it is in my power to do so. But if you betray me you shall live every day of your life regretting it." Quistis warned him. She was wary of her judgment to trust the old man, but she felt a strong ambiance of good around him and so she let her gut do the deciding.

"Those words are wise beyond your years; the aura of your Mother indeed lies within you. But there is no time for such matters, for we are undeniably pressed. You must fulfill your destiny and defeat the Sorceress Ultimecia. Her reign over our brethren must come to an end. Only when you have done this, can you take your equitable place and end the silence between the two empires. You must work with the daughter of the late Queen of the People of the Divine Twilight, and bring the world to peace again. Only you can do this, and so it is imperative that you accomplish the great task written in your destiny." The man's voice had long lost its laughter and the tone replacing it was one of solemnity and dire urgency. 

Quistis was confused and taken aback that this man would ask her such a thing. How was she supposed to take on Ultimecia alone and unify two peoples she didn't know anything about? She had no idea what this man was thinking but he must be crazy to ask her to do such a thing. She didn't know what to say, think, do, didn't know anything except that she wasn't capable of such a thing. She closed her eyes and shook her head to clear her thoughts. What a day, she thought.

"Sir, I'm honored that you would choose me for such a thing but-" The man interrupted her.

"I Quistis Trepe did not choose you, but by the One who makes all of the big decisions for all of us. The great and powerful Hyne chose you, and your birthright is to do this task for your people." He said. 

"I don't understand." Quistis said helplessly. The man approached her with a serious yet gentle manner. 

"I will explain this all to you, but you must be ready to face things better and yet far worse than you ever imagined." He explained. "Are you prepared to face your past?" Quistis nodded and the man led her by the arm to a chair he conjured out of the nothingness Quistis had thought was surrounding them.

"In times past, there was a great balancing of Harmony among the peoples of this great land we now call Earth. The great and mystical Hyne lived in the heavens with his two daughters: Solaris and Selena. These two lived in their kingdoms, watching over the vast empire their Mother had created. It later termed Space by those who spoke of it. Solaris and Selena decided to create a kingdom together that would glorify their Mother to her proper extent. They would create beings to live on it and they would all revere and worship the Great Hyne. So, they combined their forces and created what they called Terrene. They created animals and plants and put their powers into forms where they could be used for the beings that lived there, such as water and fire. Greatest of all, they created what they called Humans. Man looked like Hyne if she had a masculine form, and resembled her just as strongly in its feminine form. These Humans worshipped Hyne and devoted their lives to Her ways. Solaris and Selena were very proud of their accomplishment, and thought they had done what they had set out to do. Then they presented their gift to their Mother. When Hyne saw what her children had done, she was greatly angered, for she thought that her children were trying to mock her power by doing such a thing as she had never been able to do herself. Hyne did not know that her daughters were only able to succeed because they combined their efforts."

"Solaris and Selena were greatly distressed by their Mother's disapproval and so they decided to rule their New Kingdom together. Solaris would rule for the first half since she was the eldest, and Selena would rule after her. They continued to rule this way, each one taking turn, and life in their kingdom thrived. The Humans used the things left to them by the Daughters and held them in high regard. They split into two groups that revered one of the Daughters. One group called themselves The Children of the Sacred Dawn, for they felt that the Earth, as they called Terrene, was most beautiful when Solaris came to begin her rule and her sister Selena went to her rest. The People of the Divine Twilight were the others that felt when Selena ruled at the middle of her reign, that it was the most wonderful time in their world. The two sides lived in peace, each revering its own Goddess, as they referred to the Daughters, and the Great Hyne. Solaris and Selena were so flattered that they gave their followers a piece of themselves to their followers, so that they could use a limited amount of power that had been used by the two daughters in the creation of Terrene."

"The two sides had different powers, and looked different from one another in many ways. The Children of the Sacred Dawn had blonde hair and blue eyes, with skin that was as white as snow. They resembled Solaris very much and their powers were that of earth, fire, and light. As for the Children of the Divine Twilight, they had hair black as night and eyes of the darkest brown. Their powers consisted of the wind and water, and also of the shadow. Mind you that the powers of shadow were not evil, merely of the darkness. These two sides became separated from one another and lived without contact for a long while. It was not until a grave and serious matter fell on both clans that they came in contact once they separated."

"It so happened that there was a woman named Rika who was a Child of the Sacred Dawn. She was out wandering the Earth and taking in the beautiful sights of the dawn when she ran into a young man named Mitsuru, who was returning from his journey to see the land in the beauty of the Twilight. The two talked from Dawn until Twilight, watching the beauty of both sides. While they were together they fell in love, and so the next day they made a promise as the sun and moon, as they called the kingdoms of Solaris and Selena, could both be seen in the sky. They vowed to return the following day at the same time in the place where they had first met. Then they returned home."

"When Rika returned home her family asked her where she had been and Rika told them what she had done and how she had fallen in love with Mitsuru. Her brother, Satoshi, felt that this man was not worthy of his sister, and so he decided to follow his sister when she met her lover the next day. When Rika left to meet Mitsuru, Satoshi followed behind her at a distance. She went into a grove of trees and as Satoshi followed he heard his sister cry out for help. He quickly rushed in to help her. When he arrived, Mitsuru stood over a fallen and bleeding Rika, with blood staining his sword. In a blind rage, Satoshi attacked Mitsuru and killed him before taking his sister home. He never saw the fallen T-Rexaur that had a slit across its throat, lying in the bushes at the edge of the clearing. Rika died that night from her wounds."

"When the news of Mitsuru's death reached his people, they were angered and thought that Satoshi had murdered him out of jealousy. They stormed to kill Satoshi and his people. When they reached them, an argument broke out which escaladed into a great battle which people later called War. Many died in the battle, and Solaris rushed to her sister for aid in stopping the battle between their peoples. When the two arrived, they ceased the fighting immediately. They declared that there would be no more fighting between these two clans, for it did not honor them to fight in this way. They took some power from each of the Humans, and sealed it into two amulets. Then they said to choose one person from each clan to be their leader and decide these things for their people. One person to rule them. The Children of the Sacred Dawn chose a woman named Aki, and the People of the Divine Twilight chose a woman named Keiko. These women ruled their people justly, and were more powerful than the others. They decided to shorten their clan names into a common name so that they could greet each other easily, and became close friends."

"The Children of the Sacred Dawn became known as the Magicians, the men, and Mages, the women. Meanwhile, the People of the Divine Twilight became Sorcerers, the men, and Sorceresses, the women. They lived in peace for many years and some of them fell in love between clans, creating those who had lighter brown hair or hair that was red like fire, those with eyes of green, or gray, or any color in between. And so they lived in peace until the woman Aki died. She was replaced by her daughter, Rei. When Keiko died, she too was replaced by her daughter, Mai. This process repeated itself for many years until one woman, Adel, turned her back on the Children of the Sacred Dawn. She was the Queen of the People of the Divine Twilight, and so she was very powerful. At this time, some people who had done terrible deeds had been stripped of their powers, and had become "mortal" as it was called. These people grew into Men and Women and were collectively called Humans, and so the Magicians, Mages, Sorcerers, and Sorceresses, were not the only type of Human on Earth. Adel began teaching her people to turn against their friends, saying that they were liars and coming up with wild tales of what they had done that proved what she wanted them to believe. She caused many to pretend they were mortal to escape her wrath. The Queen of the Children of the Sacred Dawn at the time was Kalandin, a powerful and just woman, and Adel was jealous because she was not a purebred like Kalandin. She was a half-breed as she termed it, and so she wanted to destroy her ruling partner. She turned on the Humans and waged a war against them, knowing that Kalandin would be too noble to let them fend for themselves. She was right, and Kalandin helped the Mortals fight Adel."

"Adel knew that she was losing, for nearly a year into the war, she had lost her supporters and was left with only her husband, the Guardian of the Night, by her side. In the battle that killed the last of her troops, he died, and so Adel planned to have Kalandin assassinated so that she could be the most powerful being on Earth and avenge her husband's death. Kalandin had just given birth to a baby girl and, fearing for her life, sent her away to grow up as a mortal with her powers secret to her. For mortals were not only those who had been stripped of their powers and exiled, but those who never awakened their powers. She sent her to live at an orphanage where she knew her daughter, who she had named Quistis, would be safe."

"Kalandin was, as she had feared, assassinated along with her husband. Yet before she died she sealed all of their power into an amulet, and his the amulet in a secret location that no one could ever find but her daughter. Angered at the loss of their Queen, the Children of the Sacred Dawn overthrew Adel and stripped her of her powers. Kalandin's replacement was me, as I was the one chosen by the people. A year later we destroyed Adel's amulet of power, the one given to Keiko by Selena, and then helped the mortals seal her inside a device the mortals created. She was to be sealed there for eternity and some stayed behind as to make sure she had been sealed in space. I ruled for the Children of the Sacred Dawn from that point on and we assumed that Adel had no living heir, so she was replaced by a woman named Milanikai. She and I ruled together until now, thinking we were there were no others of either bloodline left. That is until now."

"You see, Dear Quistis, Adel never died. She sent some of her soul to the future, a capability we never knew she had, and created a life for herself there. That life, or person rather, was Ultimecia. We also did not know that Adel had given birth to a baby girl about a year after Kalandin had been killed, and right before her isolation. This girl had been carefully hidden with a mortal man who had been placed under a spell to think his wife, who never existed, had died in childbirth after giving birth to his daughter. This girl will be told the same story by Milanikai when she manages to locate the girl. You however, have your own tasks at hand. You must bring the people back together, and awaken the power within all of those who have lost it. Ultimecia can return to this time because of her link to Adel. When Adel was destroyed, and Ultimecia was supposedly killed, she sent part of her forward in time again as the Sorceress Terrene, cleverly named after the original name for this world, and so she must be destroyed again. This time you must prevent her from sending herself forward again, or history will continue to repeat itself. Do you understand what I am telling you?" He asked.

"I understand." said Quistis in a state of shock at receiving this unexpected information. A tear slid down her cheek and she brushed it away absentmindedly. It had been a long day, and it wasn't getting any better.

"Then will you do this for me, for your people?" He asked. Quistis looked him in the eyes and realized that she truly was the only hope left for the world. Her and the girl around her age who was about to realize the exact same thing Quistis just had: If they failed, the world would perish. 

"I will." She replied without a second thought. She knew what she had to do, like it or not. The man smiled and walked over to her, multihued cloak flowing behind him, and pulled her into a hug. 

"May Hyne and Solaris both protect you, and may you bring peace to this world." He said softly. Quistis thanked him and he nodded before turning to leave. 

"Wait! How do I get out of here?" She asked.

"You'll wake up once I leave. Don't worry about it." He replied, and he turned and began walking away from her.

"But I don't even know your name!" She called again. The man stopped and turned to her again, a smile apparent in his wise eyes.

"You will My Dear, just give it time. I cannot tell you, for it must come to you on it's own." As he said this he vanished into their surrounding the way he had appeared and Quistis was left alone. There was a flash of light, brighter than Quistis had ever seen, and she opened her eyes again. She was surrounded by white and her vision was blurry.

"Oh great, I'm still here." She said groggily. She turned as she recognized the voice of her dear Matron, who had been waiting at the end of her bed conversing with Dr. Kadowaki.

"Oh Quistis dear, you're all right!" Said the woman Quistis had always known as her mother. Edea rushed over to the side of the bed and smiled at her. "We were so worried."

"What happened to you and how do you feel?" Asked Dr. Kadowaki not pausing before she rushed into her interrogation. That was a very long story, Quistis thought to herself. She smiled at Dr. Kadowaki and tried to figure out where she should begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~Soul~*~: Well there ya go, hope I didn't confuse anyone, because that was long and kind of weird. I know some things changed from the game but this is fiction so I don't care. Anyway thanks for reading and please R&R if you can find time!

~*~Soul~*~


	11. An attack and a Wild Goose Chase!

The Return Of Ultimecia

Author: SoulOfFlame

Chapter 11: An Attack and a Wild Goose Chase!

~*~Soul~*~: Okay! This chapter will link back to what happened to Rinoa and where we left off with her and I will now be putting all thoughts in italics. Just in case I confused anyone with the way I was doing it before. I want to thank all of my readers so if you reviewed, then please look at the end for you recognition and free cookie! Lol. Well, enough ranting, here's your next chapter! And look! I didn't take as long this time. (Darn finals!)

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII and all related names, character, concepts, etc., are the sole property of Squaresoft. I only own the characters not found in the game such as Tempest, and the idea. Oh yeah, the story from Chapter 10 is mine also. (The one about Solaris, Selena, and the Terrene? Yeah that one.) Now here's the next Chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rinoa opened her eyes slowly and looked around her. All she saw was a thick darkness all around her. She sat up groggily, touching a hand to her forehead, and tried to figure out what had happened. As the events slowly came to her she carefully rose and began to pick her way through the murky shadows. What was going on? Had she fallen into some sort of void? Had she even fallen?

__

I wonder how I really got here. Rinoa thought with a shudder. There was no movement, even of the air yet a chill lingered in the shady and dismal atmosphere, and sent a shiver up the young girl's spine. In the silence, she heard something move behind her. Whirling around to face it she felt a sudden fear grip her chest; nothing penetrated the darkness or showed any signs of another object anywhere nearby. Rinoa pushed the thought to the back of her mind and continued to tread softly through the dense shadow. She heard the sound again and turned to face it; nothing followed behind her.

As Rinoa continued, the darkness seemed to hang on her limbs; draining her of the little energy she had. She felt tired and uneasy in this ominous night, as if she was being watched by darkened eyes. She stopped and tried to catch her breath, which had become ragged with exhaustion. She leaned on her knees for support as two blood red eyes came into view behind her. Feeling another presence, Rinoa turned sharply and tried to attack her foe. Again she saw nothing and so she turned angrily to resume her search for an exit. She turned to face two blood red eyes and screamed as a large monster leapt on her and attacked her. 

She rolled to her side once she felt her body hit the ground, and tried to get away; the beast's claws tearing through her unprotected flesh as if it were water. She felt the sting of the claws being torn from her back and the blood flow from her wounds, weakening her even further. She struggled to rise and was knocked down by a vicious blow from some sort of club the beast was carrying. She closed her eyes in pain and defeat, waiting for the finishing blow of the weapon.

_I'm so sorry Squall ... I promised never to leave you and now I am going back on that promise. Please forgive me ..._

The blow never came. Rinoa cautiously opened her eyes to see the creature was still standing over her, waiting for something. The darkness seemed to glow around the fiend, showing its form in all its horrific glory. The creature stood nearly seven feet tall at least, and ran on all fours. It was covered in black and gray fur, unkempt and matted with blood. There were countless scars running across its back and face, disfiguring it terribly. It had cold, emotionless black eyes that seemed to pierce Rinoa's thoughts, and reveal everything inside of her. It was a terrible feeling having to stare into those eyes, but she was transfixed, unable to avert her gaze from the thing before her. The monster grunted, dealt her a blow with its club to knock her unconscious, and left her to die.

The creature hurried off through the darkness, keenly aware of where it was going and how to get there. After a short while it gradually began to get lighter, and the darkness lifted. When the creature stopped, it stood before a massive castle, lit by torches and candles, yet still cast in shadow. The flames burned with a black light that lifted the shadows only enough for a human to see as if in a dimly lit room. The creature hurried along inside of the stronghold, and up the lavishly decorated stairs to the throne room. Cautiously, the creature knocked on the door.

"Who is it!" Bellowed an angry voice from inside. The creature flinched at the woman's tone and answered meekly.

"It is I, Yuji. I have come to give you my report My Queen." There was a pause and the large oak door creaked open. Yuji bowed his head as he entered and kept his gaze to the floor as he spoke.

"Tell me you report you pathetic worm." Demanded the Queen as she sat on her throne. She let her emerald gaze wander to the window as she pretended to listen to the unimportant first part of Yuji's tale. 

"W-well Your Majesty, I found the girl like you told me to." Yuji began. The Queen raised an eyebrow at this information and listened with newfound interest. If Yuji was telling her the truth, and he often did, then this could be useful information.

"Continue, I am listening." She directed. Yuji nodded his understanding and thanks as he hurried to continue, eager to please His Queen.

"I found her wandering around like you said I would, and I attack her just like you told me to. I beat her within an inch of her life, and then I backed off. I knocked her out so I could come tell you, and now I'm here." Yuji explained quickly. He knew better than to relate lengthy stories to His Queen. Last week, Shun had tried that and she had killed him. She was never a very patient woman.

"You left her there alone? And tell me Yajin ... what if she wakes up?" ASked the Queen in obvious displeasure.

"Erm, it's Yuji Your Excellency ..." Yuji began timidly.

"SILENCE!" Bellowed the now infuriated Queen. She gripped the ends of her arm rest in agitation as she forced herself not to kill this servant until she had all the information from him she needed. 

"Forgive me Queen Ellone!" Begged Yuji as he threw himself down on the ground and held his head in fear. "I never meant to offend you! She won't wake up I promise you! You may do what you will with her just please don't kill me!" 

"Very well Yuji." Said Ellone placing special emphasis on his name. Her lips curled into a nefarious smile as she rose from her throne, black and red tails from her dress sweeping behind her. She walked past the sniveling excuse for what was once a man, and headed out into the darkness. She had no time to deal with the servant's cowardice at the moment, she had to ensure her power.

_You're mine Rinoa of the Eternal Night. I can foresee the future, and I plan to remove you from my predictions._

*******************************************************************

"Quistis, do you feel all right?" Dr. Kadowaki repeated. Quistis was jolted from her thoughts of the recent events and looked up at Edea and Dr. Kadowaki. 

"Yes, I'm sorry my mind is elsewhere." Quistis apologized. Dr. Kadowaki looked closely at her, checking her eyes and looking her over. Quistis felt embarrassed by the woman's intense stare, and shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, you look okay to me, but there's something different about you that I just can't place." Dr. Kadowaki said frowning. She looked Quistis over once more briefly and then allowed her to stand. "Take it easy do you hear me?" Quistis nodded.

"Quistis dear, I needed to have a word with you. Could you meet me in Cid's office as soon as possible?" Edea asked. Quistis nodded and smiled.

"I'll be right there Matron, I just have one thing to do first." Quistis explained as she raced out of the Infirmary in search of Squall. She turned the corner heading to the Cafeteria, and smacked into someone. Falling back, she landed on her back and looked up in surprise. Staring down at her in a mixture of surprise and anger, was Seifer. 

"Instructor Trepe, long time no see!" Said Seifer with an evil smirk placed on his face. Quistis' eyes went wide as she remembered what Seifer had told her back in the pool that had led her to him. This wasn't really Seifer, and she was in danger.

"Stay away from me you monster. I know you aren't Seifer!" She said quickly rising and glaring at the imposter. She hoped her fear didn't show in her eyes as she stared at these three things that were pretending to be Seifer and his gang.

"Oh, did you here that Enzuria? She knows who we are now. Who's fault do you suppose that would be?" Uweigulu asked crossly. Enzuria glared at her brother and turned to Nye. (A/N: Just a quick reminder: Seifer=Uweigulu, Fujin=Enzuria, and Rajin=Nye for the impostors, this relates back to Chapter 6) 

"Why does he get to be the leader again?" Asked Enzuria irritably. Nye rolled his eyes.

"Just get before she runs ..." He looked over to where Quistis had been standing and noticed that there was now and empty space instead. " ... away." 

"Wonderful move Enzuria, now she's gotten away again." Uweigulu chastised his sister angrily. He took of in the direction he hoped Quistis had gone, leaving his sibling behind him.

"Don't look at me! She shouldn't have been able to break out of the Antediluvian Realm in the first place! No one can, save four people!" Enzuria raged as she followed after him. Nye sighed and followed after them, trying to end their arguing.

"If you would both just shut up, then she wouldn't have gotten away in the first place." He reminded them with careful words.

"SHUT UP NYE!" Yelled Uweigulu and Enzuria over their shoulder. The three tore off down the hall. As they passed a pillar, Quistis appeared from behind it and ran in the opposite direction.

_Amateurs, what did they take the IQ level of their human counterparts or are they naturally stupid? _She thought to herself as she took off down the hall in search of Squall. Things were definitely getting out of hand, and she had this looming feeling she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~Soul~*~: Okay another Chapter done! All right! (*Does a happy dance*) Plus, I just started summer vacation today! HECK YES! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, it was a little slow, but I thought the end was a little funny. (I have a dry sense of humor, deal.) Anyway, time to recognize my reviewers whom I love so much!

In no particular order:

punky gal: Yeah I forgot white is technically all the colors of the spectrum. I was trying to give the cloak a rainbow effect without saying rainbow. Guess I messed up thanks for letting me know!

CelesteSpring: I knew it was a bit much information when I wrote it but you'll see why you needed to know that all now as the story progresses. See, that was (sadly enough) only a summarized version with the main points. I needed to be able to start working on the full story. I thought it would be good to have the basics down before heading into all the other stuff. Sorry if I confused you or anyone else with the story about the Terrene!

Water-lily43: Thank you! You are very kind. Um... Ellone is not the Daughter of Adel no, I am sorry but you are close! She is definitely related to her! Just in a slightly different way than mother-daughter. I am glad people are taking guesses though! Lol.

anime-diva: Thanks for the compliment. (Sorry about the gap between updates guys!)

Okay well I believe that is it for right at the moment, if I forgot you I apologize! Thank you to everyone who has read this whether you have left me a review or not. It makes me glad that people are willing to read my story. You guys are awesome!

~*~Soul~*~


	12. Betrayal

The Return of Ultimecia

Author: SoulOfFlame

Chapter 12: Betrayal

~*~Soul~*~: Back again! Okay here's the deal! I realize that I confused some people with the two Seifer thing, and the weird thing about Fujin and Rajin. If you are confused then please read Chapter 6 and the following: When Seifer was trapped in the Antediluvian Realm, Ultimecia cloned him. There are three evil spirits name Uweigulu, Enzuria, and Nye. Uweigulu possessed the clone of Seifer while Enzuria possessed the REAL Fujin, controlling her mind and body. Nye did the thing to Rajin, controlling his mind and body. But there is only one Fujin and Rajin. There are two Seifers because he is too powerful to be controlled. Oh and to avoid further confusion, thoughts and telepathic conversations will now be italicized.

Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A small smile played upon Tempest's lips. There was no longer any doubt in her mind that the Sacrosanct Guardian could be any other than the boy in front of her. Despite her reservations about this boy, he had the traits of his father. He had the shining blonde hair and passionate jade eyes, not to mention the fiery spirit of a warrior running through his veins. This boy would turn out to be a great man like his father if he was given the proper guidance.

"So you think that this is funny?" He asked in an irritated tone. This egotistical young woman had just shown him the destruction of the world and struck him to the core with fear, and she was smirking at him? Seifer didn't see what was so funny. 

"What I think is funny and what you think that I think is funny are more than likely two entirely different things Seifer Almasy." Tempest replied in an uninterested tone. She turned her pale eyes on him and Seifer shivered. He hated that stare, and how it made him feel like she could see his soul. He felt completely exposed to her when she looked at him like that.

"Oh forgive me for being rash in my drawing conclusions." Seifer muttered mocking her proper and verbose manner of speaking. Tempest arched a delicate eyebrow at Seifer upon hearing his remark, but chose to ignore it. Damn she acted like the stuck Instructor Quistis had been. She still was that way in some respects, but she had begun to loosen up around her friends at least.

"If you're through mocking me then we should leave. Time is short and we have many things to do before we can set out on the tasks set before us." Tempest explained as she turned to leave. She waited long enough for Seifer to rise; grumbling uncouth remarks as he reluctantly obeyed. She then proceeded to walk through the realm to the edge where Quistis had left. Once they reached the edge of the Antediluvian Realm, Tempest paused and turned to Seifer again. She waited for him to catch up to her and to regain control of his breath before continuing with her statement.

"Now, before I release you from this place, I have to tell you something. You may not want to hear this, especially from me, but you need to know." She paused, as if waiting for Seifer's authorization before continuing. He slowly nodded his head and she nodded curtly before continuing. "You see, you are not merely who you appear to be. You have certain ... abilities that you will need to awaken and exercise in order to help those you seek. These must be done yourself, but I am here primarily to help you begin awakening your powers." Seifer looked her over skeptically before begrudgingly accepting her words as truthful.

"What do you mean by powers? Like ... magic and spells?" He asked not quite understanding what she meant. Tempest nodded slowly and tried to gather her thoughts into words.

"Yes, in a certain manner. You see Seifer, there is a long history behind what you have been destined to accomplish, and the road will not be easy. You will have many trials and obstacles on your path to glory. But along the way you must be prepared to sacrifice anything for your objective." Tempest explained. Seifer's mind flashed back to the days of serving Ultimecia nearly four years ago. He had been eighteen then, and he had slaughtered many innocent people to accomplish what he had thought was his objective. He wasn't sure he was willing to do that again.

"I see your thoughts and doubts and understand your fears." Tempest continued. Seifer opened his mouth to argue that he had no fears, but knew it was a lie and that she had already seen he was afraid.

_If Puberty Boy could see me now ..._ Seifer thought with a laugh.

"Seifer, I do not mean for you to kill those who are innocent, or for you to take control of any cities or towns. This is not an operation of domination. You are trying to save the world from certain destruction; do you understand what I am telling you?" She asked.

"Yes." Was all Seifer gave as a reply. He understood what he had to do, even if it wasn't exactly what this woman was telling him now. He had to rise against Ultimecia and defend the world. It was his duty to defend the people from harm and to correct the mistakes he had made before. It was his chance at redemption. 

"Good, then take this. It will help you when you can unlock its secrets." She handed Seifer a small golden pendant on a thin gold chain. The pendant was a symbol that Seifer couldn't understand. Tempest pressed it into his palm and looked into Seifer's eyes with hope and pain in her eyes. Seifer did not understand why she looked at him like that, but he did understand he had to do what she asked of him.

"I won't let you down Tempest. I will help your Queen." He said. Tempest smiled at him gratefully and nodded.

"Thank you Seifer Almasy, I owe you more than I can ever repay. I will be in touch to help guide you along the way. If ever you need me, just call out my name, and you shall find me." Tempest said with her eyes shining with gratitude. She watched as Seifer walked out of the Antediluvian Realm and into the darkness of the cavern, following the path Quistis had taken a few hours before, and then turned back and vanished into the air.

*******************************************************************

"What the hell took you so long?" A young woman in her mid-twenties was leaning against the stone wall of a large castle. She had long, straight, light brown hair that she wore in a high ponytail and large green eyes. She wore a circlet in her hair similar to Tempest's that was made of oak. Her elfin ears poked out from the two strands of hair that fell and framed her lightly tanned face. Her attire consisted of an outdated archer's outfit apparently from medieval times, which was many shades of green and trimmed with gold. She also held an oak staff with a large green crystal on the top. "You should have been back hours ago!" The young woman snapped.

"These things take time Kirishiin." From the air, Tempest appeared and descended onto the stairs beside her sister. She brushed off her gown and looked at her younger sister for her message. "Well what did you want to tell me?" She asked.

"What makes you think I wanted to tell you something?" Asked Kirishiin leaning languidly on her staff. 

_The fact that I can read your mind._ Tempest replied telepathically. She smirked as her younger sister rolled her eyes.

_So? I can always just not think. I wasn't thinking about that anyway! _Kirishiin replied in a childish manner. She thought about her words for a moment and confused herself.

_Fine, if you weren't here to tell me something then why were you here when I arrived?_ Tempest inquired not feeling up to dealing with her sister's stupidity at the moment. This child wasn't worth her time, and she had important news to relate to the others.

_I was out here because Akane told me to wait here for you and tell her when you arrived. I don't think she's too happy _with_ you right now. _Kirishiin replied in an annoying tattletale voice. Tempest rolled her eyes and tried to walk past her immature little sister. Kirishiin stopped her by side stepping and blocking her path.

"Kirishiin get out of my way!" Tempest demanded. The younger elfin girl refused to move and sighed idly to annoy her sister. Tempest narrowed her eyes menacingly.

"Oh ... all right!" Kirishiin said exasperatedly. She turned and vanished into the air with a small rustle of leaves straying behind her. The leaves quickly turned to gold and lay there dead. Tempest rolled her eyes and vanished silently into the building.

Inside the castle was a lavishly decorated room full of rich tapestries and old, archaic items. There was a large wooden table at the center of the room with four seats spaced far apart from one another on the sides, and one at the head. In this fifth seat, sat a woman older than Tempest of Kirishiin. She glanced up at the two upon their arrival with her deep navy blue eyes and then back to the tabletop in lack of interest. A tanned hand brushed a few stray strands of light blonde hair out of her face as she waited for the meeting to begin. Tempest looked at the new woman in disgust that she should have the audacity to sit at the head of the table. The older woman rolled her eyes and rose; revealing a tight navy blue gown that faded to a lighter blue at the bottom and flared out in what resembled waves. She raised her hand in the air and a cobalt staff rose to meet her grasp. She sat down in what was apparently her proper place and looked to Tempest to be sure she was satisfied although it was clear she didn't care.

"If you three are done, we have things to discuss." A voice said. A fourth woman waltzed into view and ended all of the silent arguments trading between her three younger sisters. Tempest looked away at the floor, refusing to acknowledge her embarrassment, and Kirishiin silently walked over to her seat. The woman, whom Tempest had been silently feuding with, kept her gaze elsewhere.

The fourth woman wore a crimson dress with black trim that wrapped around her body and seemed to cling to it for support. She had black hair with several shades of red and gold shimmering in it. Her amber eyes were stern and cold, yet held a fire all their own. Her deeply tanned skin made her seem dark and gave an air of mystery. She held a tall staff with a garnet crystal on the top that resembled a flame. She waited for Tempest to sit down before slowly walking to her seat.

"I hope you all realize just how much we have at stake here." Said the scarlet clad woman solemnly. She remained standing next to her seat, but did not make a movement to take it. She looked at her sisters in disgust and disappointment.

"I realize Akane." Said Kirishiin meekly. The woman silenced her with a glare, before continuing.

"Each one of you was given a task and how many of you have accomplished it? One! Out of three simple tasks, one has been accomplished!" Akane raged. The three younger sisters held their tongues and gazed silently at their older sister. It was Tempest who cautiously broke the uncomforting silence that followed.

"Akane, my dear sister, I have accomplished my task. I just arrived from doing so. It took longer than expected; the boy was being difficult. I only just convinced him." Tempest explained.

"Two of four is still a failing grade Tempest." Akane said bitterly. "Sorceress Ellone asked simple things of us! Why is it that only Tempest and myself accomplished the ones we were assigned? Kirishiin you have done nothing but stand there all day and wait for Tempest to return!" Akane reprimanded her youngest sister.

"But Callisto told me that you wanted me to wait for Tempest and send her to you when she got back!" The youngest girl whined in her own defense. Akane turned her gaze to the silent woman clothed in sapphire and arched an eyebrow.

"Well I didn't tell her to do that until after I thought she had accomplished her task. What do you take me for exactly Akane?" The blonde woman asked folding her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Then what did you spend the day doing Callisto? You failed to accomplish your task as well!" Akane raged.

"I did no such thing. I did as I was asked! I had the girl attacked in the Shadows." Callisto replied icily.

"You were supposed to do it yourself Callisto." Tempest reminded her in a rude tone. Callisto glared at her sister.

"And you are supposed to respect your elders Tempest!" Said Callisto angrily.

"Whatever, I found that idiot Guardian and sent him off to help "My Queen" with the vision Sorceress Ellone wanted, and so now he'll rush off to help the girl and we can capture both of them easily." Tempest said proud of her efforts. "I had him eating out of the palm of my hand. He actually believes that he's going to stop Sorceress Ellone single handedly and redeem himself." Tempest let out a cruel and mocking laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~Soul~*~: Whew done again! I tell ya I had a major writer's block on this chapter but thanks to Water-Lily43 and her awesome chapter, I was inspired to write another chapter. (I am not kidding either.) Anyways, I am tired and sick or I'd take the time to individually thank my reviewers. I know that's no excuse but I didn't want to stall any longer putting up this chapter. I love you all and thank you for your comments. I will thank you all next chapter when I have the consciousness I promise!

~*~Soul~*~


	13. Unlucky 13 Hope you aren't superstitious...

The Return of Ultimecia

Author: SoulOfFlame

Chapter 13: I hope you aren't superstitious...

~*~Soul~*~: Well, here's another chapter for you all. It is late due to computer errors and my own laziness (At least I am honest ... right?) so I am sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ellone stormed through the darkness, in search of Rinoa. She had to strike while the girl was defenseless, lest she should be able to strike back. Defeat was not something that she handled well. In a blind rage, she searched for the fallen sorceress. If only she had known where to go before she stormed off, that had been her first mistake. Still, Ellone never admitted when she made a mistake, only sought to correct them before anyone discovered she had made one in the first place. After all, mistakes showed weakness, and if you were weak you would be disposed of.

_If I show weakness then I shall fail, and failure is not an option._

Lying ahead of her no more than thirty paced lay a still form of a young woman. She grinned and quickened her pace in anticipation. She smiled cruelly and raised her arm to strike the girl when a voice stopped her.

"Do not strike that girl, unless you wish to seal your fate." Ellone whirled around, dark robes billowing around her, and faced a woman standing before her with her hands folded calmly in front of her. Ellone eyed this stranger warily, for there was something strange about this woman. She was dressed in robes similar to her own in many shades of black and gray. Her long black hair whisked around her tanned face, and her dark smoky eyes held a look of condescension for this younger girl. The woman held in her hand a staff of darkened wood with a black crystal atop held in the clutch of the branches that wove around it. The crystal gave off an eerie glow that seemed to lighten the shadows surrounding the three figures. Ellone cast a scathing look to the old woman and turned to finish her task.

"You will die if you kill this girl." The woman repeated in an icy tone. Ellone was beginning to find this woman a nuisance, and turned around to blast her with her magic. The dark blast was aimed directly at the woman's heart and as the magic collided, a cloud rose from where the old woman had been standing.

"Disgraceful old hag." Ellone muttered to herself. She turned to finish off the girl before any other untimely distractions came about, and raised her hand to let of another blast of magic.

"It would do you well to mind your tongue." Ellone turned to see the woman come forward out of the shadows from the opposite side she had been. Ellone felt her eyes go wide. What on earth was going on here? She had just destroyed this irritant a moment ago, hadn't she?

"And it would do you well not to forget your place when speaking to your elders young lady." The old woman replied. She smiled as she walked up and touched Ellone's cheek. "You are so like your mother." She said.

"My Mother?" Ellone faltered, taken aback by the mention of her dead mother, and momentarily let down her shield of distrust and hatred. She stared at the woman in utter disbelief. Could she really know anything about her parents?

"I can see her spirit in your eyes. Much like I could with your sister." The woman observed. Ellone was confounded. Her sister? She didn't have any sisters, did she?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Ellone as she turned from the woman. She didn't like this odd feeling that had come over her. This feeling of uncertainty and fear. 

"Of course you don't fully understand, I wouldn't expect you to." The woman said in a warm tone that betrayed her dark appearance. "You were so young when it all happened." She said. Ellone stepped back and eyed the woman curiously.

"Leave me alone." Ellone demanded. "I have other things to do and you are wasting my time." 

"As you wish, but take this warning: What you seek is not always what you find." The woman riposted. With that simple sentence, she vanished and left Ellone alone in the darkness. Ellone turned and knelt next to the fallen girl. She brushed the dark hair and smiled cruelly. She stood and kicked the girl, causing her to roll over and face Ellone. She let her arrogant gaze, triumphant and dominant, gaze down on her victim. But as she saw the girl's face she suddenly paled and staggered backwards.

*******************************************************************

Seifer stalked off towards Garden, Hyperion in hand, and thought about the events that had occurred. The past five days had been no easy trip for Seifer Almasy, and he would get revenge as soon as he was done with his task here. He gently fingered the pendant given to him by Tempest. What did it do? What purpose did it serve? Unfortunately there was no time to stop and consider. He trudged on, thinking of how he had gotten into this mess.

Five days ago he had been out walking with Fujin and Rajin. The three friends had been headed to Balamb Town to get a few items when they had been attacked by three strange creatures. The looked like shadows, but something told Seifer that they were far more dangerous ...

~_Flashback....~_

Drawing his Hyperion, he checked to make sure her had some magic junctioned. Then, he prepared for the fight. Fujin quickly cast Scan on the creature to see it's weaknesses and level, but she found that no data could be found on these foreign creatures. Quickly, one of the monsters lashed out and hit Fujin square in the chest. The petite silver haired woman was knocked onto her back, unconscious. A second creature had lashed out at Rajin, and the heavy-set man met a similar fate.

"Rajin!" Seifer called to his friend and then dodged as the third creature came swiftly up and tried to attack him. Moving sideways, he managed to avoid the majority of the attack, but the creature quickly countered and Seifer winced as a long, sharp, blackened claw tore through his shoulder like paper. He fell to his knees in pain, instantly weakened by the blow. He had been poisoned, and he could feel his HP rapidly beginning to decline. He glanced up and looked at the creatures. The phantom that had attacked Fujin seeped into her body, and she sat up wearily, a devilish smirk on her face. The one that had attacked Rajin did the same, and the large man sat up with a malicious grin as he scanned the area. 

Seifer's vision began to blur and he struggled to stay conscious. He saw the third phantom approach and braced himself for what would come next. Instead of entering his body, the shadow morphed and when Seifer looked again a moment later, he saw a copy of himself standing before him. He blinked and then saw a figure dressed in crimson materialize behind his clone. It was a Sorceress, and she was here for Seifer.

_~End Flashback~_

Seifer shook the thought from his head. He knew now what was going on and he wasn't about to sit back and watch his home be destroyed by some Sorceress. He had come to loath to trust anyone who used magic other than was considered normal. He used magic in battle, but only when necessary. Rinoa was a sorceress now and he hated it. He had loved her or at least he thought he had. He didn't merely despise her for choosing Squall over him. That was just how things turned out. Maybe he didn't deserve to be happy or have someone.

_Then what about Quistis?_ He thought.

He hadn't been able to get past her confession in the Antediluvian Realm. She had said that she had cared about him all of these years. She cared about him. Whether it was love or friendship Seifer didn't know, but she cared. That was more than most people would have thought even once about doing. It made him feel like he might finally be able to start fixing the problems he had caused during the second Sorceress' War. It would take a long time to win back the trust of anyone, but he knew that he could do it. After all, time heals all, doesn't it?

_You had better hope so Almasy, you had better hope so._

*******************************************************************

"Irvy!" Selphie's shrill voice pierced the thoughts of everyone sitting in the formerly peaceful cafeteria. A few students cringed and then went back to their tasks, while others sighed and left the cafeteria immediately. A few even ran to escape her wrath should she go on some sort of rampage. The petite brunette placed her small hands on her hips, green eyes blazing, and glared at her fiancee.

"Oh hi Selphie." The cowboy replied with a wink. He smiled at his bride to be and then noticed the glare in her eyes. She was angry and that was NEVER a good thing.

"Irvine Kinneas you cheating bag of scum!" Selphie accused poking Irvine with an angry finger. Irvine raised an eyebrow and looked at Selphie.

"What do you mean Selph?" Irvine asked in puzzlement. He hadn't cheated on her! Not that he could think of anyway. He hadn't been drunk lately either so he was pretty sure. Oh hell, he would remember! Wouldn't he?

"I mean that you slept with Mara! She told me about it today an d apologized that we weren't together anymore!" Selphie said with tears forming in her eyes. How could he have done this to her? She loved and trusted him! She was supposed to marry him! 

"Slept with Mara? You mean that cute little blonde in your class?" Irvine said without stopping to consider his words. Selphie bit her lower lip and slapped Irvine across the face. She threw something at Irvine that hit him on the head and ran off in tears. The entire scene had drawn a rather large crowd and a few people were muttering disapproval at Irvine's supposed actions. Irvine looked over and saw Selphie's engagement ring lying on the ground and realized she had thrown it at him. He felt horrible and couldn't even remember having done anything wrong!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~Soul~*~: Okay well here is the next chapter I apologize for the delay I swear to myself that I will be more dedicated to it. The scene with Irvine and Selphie is leading into the next chapter, which is why it is kind of short. Thank you for reading as usual, you guys are awesome!


	14. Kicks brother for breaking word processo...

The Return Of Ultimecia

Author: SoulOfFlame

Chapter 14: Where is Soul going with this?

~*~Soul~*~: I hope you don't mind the chapter title, for some reason they are extremely hard to come up with. I never think they are any good so I put weird things that don't relate at all. Like now... anyway thanks for reading as usual! Here's another chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ellone paled at the sight of the young woman's face. The green eyes were glazed and widened in pain and terror. Her brown hair was lying lifeless and dull, draped over fair shoulders. The woman looked transfixed in fear of whatever had attacked her in her final moments. A large gash tore down the young woman's side and the dark blood spilled on to the ground. Ellone saw a pool collecting underneath the girl's body that had been concealed until she had been moved. Now is was plain for all to see that this girl had suffered from her brutal murder. But what moved Ellone to fear was not one of the details of this girl's body. It was her identity. Ellone was staring at herself, lying dead on the ground before her, and it struck her with fear down to her very core.

She stumbled backwards and swore she could hear the old woman's taunting laughter ringing unbidden in her ears. She stared in horror at the girl, her mind spinning in wild panic and question. This couldn't be real, she couldn't be seeing this, it must all be in her mind. What other explanation did she have?

_The explanation could be that this is an omen of things that will be._ Her mind told her. She wanted to believe that this was a mere illusion set up by the old woman but her mind knew better than that. She knew deep inside of her that this was something of an important meaning. Something that she needed to know. 

_Perhaps to show you that you still fear certain things, and that you are still weak. _ She reasoned. Ellone thought this and became enraged. She would never allow herself to be weak! How dare that old woman come here and show her this to try and make her seem weak! Of all the foul things to do! Ellone's eyes narrowed and she turned, scarlet cloaks whirling around her in a raging mass of robes. She vanished from the scene without a trace, leaving the fallen version of herself behind.

When she reappeared she was on the steps of the large castle that Tempest and her sisters were talking. She paused to make sure she looked presentable and then went inside. When she walked into the main room she found the sisters arguing at the long table in the center of the room. She rolled her eyes and wondered why she even bothered to trust the four bickering goddesses.

"Well I don't care what you think Akane! You always treat us like we are beneath you! Maybe you aren't all that powerful yourself!" Callisto said angrily. The younger woman glared icily at her sister.

"Perhaps you have forgotten that I am the oldest among us and it is up to me to make sure that you all do what you are told. What would mother say if she knew that her daughter was disobeying the orders given to her to help protect this world?" Akane replied angrily. Callisto's eyes went wide and then narrowed into indigo orbs.

"As usual, I see that I cannot leave the four of you alone to accomplish a task without returning to find you all arguing." Ellone said making her presence known. 

"Queen Ellone!" The four sisters stared in both surprise and fear at the Sorceress. They immediately stopped the quarrel and took their seats as Ellone moved to the head of the long table.

"Well, when I left here after our last meeting I assigned you each a task. I believe the time has come for them to be completed, as per our agreement. Have you all done what I asked of you?" Ellone said looking to Akane.

"Nearly Your Highness. Tempest and I have but Kirishiin and Callisto have yet to have the opportunity." Akane explained hastily.

"I realize that Callisto has been unable to do her task, but the girl is somewhere in the realm now, unable to fight or defend herself. I will allow that to pass but what of your task?" Ellone glared menacingly at Kirishiin.

"She went to accomplish her task but there was a miscommunication between us and she was delayed." Tempest tried to help their youngest sister. Ellone silenced Tempest with a glare.

"I asked your sister. She can speak for herself." Ellone said coldly. Tempest apologized meekly and looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

"I went to do it this morning when the boy was alone but Akane told me to wait for Tempest and send her inside when she returned, and she only just did." Kirishiin said simply. Ellone looked at Akane in question but Akane simply dropped her gaze and remained silent.

"Very well. I will give you both one more day to accomplish your assignments as I requested. If you fail this time, I will not hesitate to destroy both this mountain and the four nuisances that inhabit it!" Ellone said angrily. She rose and swept out of the room, leaving the four sisters in a state of fear and unnerve. 

"You heard her!" Akane said rising and trying to regain her composure. "Get to work or she'll destroy all of us! Then how will the world survive?" She bellowed. At this Kirishiin and Callisto both rose and vanished from the room. A trail of leaves where one had stood, and a slight chill left by the other.

*******************************************************************

Quistis ran in the direction of the Headmaster's office, desperate to tell him what Seifer had told her when she had found him. As she ran, she thought about what she had told Seifer in the realm. She had confessed to loving him, and she didn't know why. It wasn't that she didn't love Seifer, she didn't know what her feelings were, but she didn't understand why she had admitted it so openly. Putting the thought form her mind, Quistis got onto the elevator and began to ascend to Cid's office. Stepping out she began to run for his office only to collide with someone trying to get onto the elevator. 

"Are you all right Quistis?" Looking up, Quistis saw Squall extending a hand to help her to her feet. She thanked him and then apologized for running into him. 

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied with a slight smile. "Excuse me but I really don't have any time to talk." Quistis began to head for Cid's office when she felt Squall grab her arm. Turning back she looked at him in question and raised an eyebrow.

"Quisty you've been acting really strange today and I'm worried about you. I am going to trust that you know what you're doing but just ... take care of yourself okay?" Quistis was speechless. Squall had never cared before about how she acted. If he had, he'd certainly never shown it. But looking into his eyes Quistis knew he was being sincere. It was odd, but then again nothing was really that normal today and so she decided to just go with it. Maybe Rinoa really was getting through to him, or maybe the injuries she had were worse than she thought. Whichever it was, she thanked Squall before heading into Cid's office.

"Oh good Quistis you're here. We've been waiting." Quistis saluted to Cid before taking the chair offered to her. "We have a few things to discuss with you." 

"Sir with all due respect, I have some very important news and it has placed one of our students in possible danger." Quistis interjected politely. She had to tell Cid before any more time passed. Things had become awkward enough already.

"What's wrong Quistis?" Asked Edea as the older woman walked into view and took her place beside her husband. Quistis looked at the two and took a deep breath. This was going to be very hard to explain, and if they didn't believe her, she knew she would be alone in trying to help Seifer.


End file.
